Family Life
by Reusch17
Summary: Third installment in my "Life Series"... because apparently I'm not done with it yet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Look I did some work. Yay me! So this is the third installment into what I have dubbed the "Life series". This first chapter is actually me cheating, cause I made it into chapter one of my new fic and also a birthday fic for Michiru. Yay for the lazy way out. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! )**

**Family Life Ch 1**

'_She watched intently as the last layer of outer clothing was removed from the creamy white body in front of her. Delicate hands reached around to unclip the lacy black bra. The item fell…'_

Ding dong!

'_What the hell was that? Never mind. Focus on the task at hand. The item fell…'_

Ding dong!

Haruka's eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to figure out what was going on.

'_It was a dream?' _ She thought.

Ding dong!

'_All except for that I guess.'_

Haruka turned over and saw Michiru was still asleep.

'_I guess that concert last night really took it out of her. That would have woken her up normally.'_

Ding dong!

"Alight, alright." Haruka mumbled under her breath while she untangled herself from the bed sheets.

Groggily she made her way downstairs and heard noise coming from the living room. She glanced in and saw Hotaru sitting in front of the TV.

'_Well either she listened to us when we said not to answer the front door for anyone unless we were there… or she's deaf.' _

Ding dong!

'_Right… the door.'_

Haruka pushed the curtains at the side of the door out of the way and looked out the window. She saw Arian there with a very impatient look on her face. She opened the door and Arian stomped in.

"About bloody time!" She almost yelled as she turned to face Haruka. She stood still as she took in Haruka's appearance. White t-shirt and boxers along with the most adorably sleep tussled hair. "Awww look who's so cute in the morning." She said reaching up to pinch Haruka's cheeks. Haruka quickly smacked her hand away.

"But of course it would be you who would interrupt my dreams… my very… very good dreams." Haruka stated the last past quietly and almost absent mindedly.

"What dream?" Arian asked with a smirk playing at her lips. Haruka's mouth fell open and she was sure her face was now a deep crimson.

"Ummm…"

"Auntie Arian!"

'_Thank you, you little black haired distraction.'_

"Hey there kiddo. You all ready for today?" Hotaru nodded her head as she clung to Arian's leg.

"Alright then go get washed up and then we can get started." Hotaru ran away into the kitchen leaving Haruka with Arian. "So… where is the birthday girl?" Arian asked looking at the blond.

"Still asleep… as I was too before you rang. I thought you were only coming over for 9. It's only 7:30."

"Well if you would listen to what I say for once… you would have heard that I want to leave for the mall by nine. Hotaru and I have a whole day planned out for Michiru today and we can't waste any time. So why don't you go get her so we can get this day started." Arian shoved Haruka towards the stairs and then went off to join Hotaru in the kitchen.

Haruka walked into the master bedroom and for a moment couldn't even see Michiru. All she could see was a mass of sheets and blankets. She walked over and sat on Michiru's side of the bed, pulling down the topmost blanket, revealing a mass of aqua curls. She brushed them aside to see Michiru's beautiful face. Smiling she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The violinist stirred, but still did not wake. Haruka bent close to her ear and whispered,

"Michi… time to get up Michi." Haruka placed gentle kisses on Michiru and soon deep blue eyes opened. Haruka smiled at her. "Happy birthday love." Haruka bent down and kissed Michiru on the lips.

"Thank you." Michiru said as they broke apart.

"Come on. You have to get up or the children will get impatient."

"Children?" Michiru inquired as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… Hotaru and Arian are making you breakfast so come on."

"Ok. Just let me take a shower."

"Would you like company?" Haruka asked in a low, sexy voice.

"I thought that I had to be quick or the 'children' would be angry?" Michiru answered in an equally seductive tone. Haruka took Michiru's hand and led her to the bathroom.

"They can wait…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" Arian asked turning around, as she heard footsteps entering the kitchen. She eyed the two freshly showered women. "Never mind."

"Happy birthday Michiru mama." Hotaru ran up and launched herself at Michiru, who in turn picked up the child and hugged her.

"Thank you Hime-Chan. Did you do all this for me?" Michiru gestured to the table that had pancakes and fresh fruit on it.

"Hai. Auntie Arian helped."

"But it was Hotaru's idea. Happy birthday Michiru." Michiru put Hotaru own and hugged Arian.

"Thank you very much Arian. I really appreciate this."

"Well shall we eat before it gets cold?" Haruka asked as she sat down at the table.

"Indeed." Arian replied. They all sat down and began to eat the delicious food before them.

An hour later everyone was sufficiently full.

"That was wonderful. Thank you very much Hotaru. And thank you too Arian."

"You're welcome Michiru-mama."

"It was out pleasure, but the days not over yet. We still have plans for you so you better go get ready for a fun filled day with Hotaru and me."

"What about Haruka?" Michiru turned to look at he blond lover who was putting dishes in the dishwasher.

"I have things to do here. It's just you three today." Michiru frowned upon hearing this. Sure she loved Hotaru and Arian, but she wanted to spend hr birthday with Haruka. Michiru was brought from her saddened thoughts by a husky voice in her ear.

"Don't worry… they have you today… I have you tonight." Michiru could feel her face heat up at these words. She looked at Haruka's smirking face and then, before Haruka could react had pulled her into a passionate kiss. When they parted Haruka was slightly out of breath and looked at her lover with slightly questioning eyes.

"To get me through the day." Michiru whispered and then left the kitchen. Haruka stood there and stared at Michiru as she left. Arian's voice startled Haruka,

"So when are we allowed to bring her back?"

"Make sure she's back by 5. I should have everything ready by then."

"Alright then. She'll be back at 5 and Hotaru will stay with me tonight."

"Thanks for taking her tonight Arian. I really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure. You know I enjoy having Hotaru around."

"Are we ready to go?" Michiru asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Yeah… Haru-chan can finish cleaning up." Haruka glared at her playfully and Arian just stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yeah I'll finish cleaning up. You just make sure my fiancé has a good time today."

"Oh I'll make sure she has a good time." Arian said in a sly voice.

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Haruka asked as she watched them walk out of the kitchen. "Arian?"

"By Haru-Chan." Haruka heard the door close and then sighed.

"Some days I don't know about that girl." She shook her head and continued her cleaning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 4:50 and Haruka was at her wits end. She had planned to make a very romantic dinner for Michiru and had been watching cooking shows for the last two weeks trying to teach herself how to cook more then her occasional stir fry, but so far… things were not going to plan.

The kitchen was an absolute mess. Dirty dishes everywhere and caked on messes covered the counters and stove. The rice Haruka had tried to make was burnt and stuck to the bottom of the pot that now lay forgotten on the back burner. The broccoli was over cooked and disgustingly soggy and the nice chicken that Haruka has so lovingly prepared was smoking in the oven while the smoke alarm blared.

Haruka ran back into the kitchen with the fire extinguisher and opened the oven door. Flames licked at the top of the stove and Haruka quickly doused the flames in the foam from the canister. After she was sure it was out she grabbed a dish towel and started to fan the smoke detector and it eventually stopped its cries.

Haruka sighed in relief.

"Oh my God!" Haruka spun around and saw Michiru standing in the doorway of the kitchen, her hands full of bags and a look of utter shock and horror on her face. "Ruka what on earth happen?" She asked setting down her bags and rushing towards her distraught looking lover.

Haruka could not have felt worse then she did now. Everything was ruined.

"I am so sorry Michi. I tried to make supper for you. I got the recipes from this cooking show and I thought I could do it, but then the rice burnt and then the chicken… I didn't even think that chicken could be so flammable, but those flames were… and I…"

Haruka was silenced by Michiru's fingers on her lips. Haruka looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's ok Ruka. I think it's nice that you tried… although…" Michiru looked at the destroyed kitchen and then back at Haruka. "Perhaps next time… you should just take me out for supper." She smiled at the still depressed blond in front of her.

"I am so sorry Michi. I ruined your birthday."

"You did not ruin my birthday Ruka… if anything you made it a little more interesting. Come on help me clean this up." She took the blonds hand in hers and dragged her over to the stove where the bulk of the disaster lay.

It took 2 hours to finish cleaning the mess Haruka had made and when they had finished Haruka had ordered a pizza. They now sat in the living room, on the floor leaning against the couch as they ate.

"Well this is certainly not how I had planned to celebrate your birthday… but I guess I've learned my lesson about trying to cook." Michiru laughed at Haruka's statement and leant against her side, snuggling into the blonde's warmth.

"I still think its great birthday… as long as I'm with you." Haruka smiled and kissed Michiru.

"Well I guess I should give you you're gift then. Here." Haruka reached into her back pocket and took out an envelop. It was now crinkled and had something sticky on it. "Uh, sorry about that. I guess it got some of the kitchen's mess on it." Michiru giggled and took it. She opened it and pulled out a card. Upon opening it two pieces of stiff paper fell out. She picked them up and gasped as she read what was printed on them. They were tickets to a concert by a string quartet that Michiru was particularly fond of.

"Ruka… how did you get these?"

"It pays to be famous. I have my connections." She chuckled at how excited Michiru was.

"These must have cost a fortune. These concert tickets sold out the day they went on sale."

"Happy birthday Michiru." Haruka leant forward and kissed Michiru on the lips.

"Thank you Ruka… Thank you."

"You're very welcome Michi." They stayed snuggled on the floor for a few more minutes before Michiru stood up. She walked to the door of the living room and then turned to look at Haruka.

"Are you coming?" She asked raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Of course… I have to make it up to you for the mess I made of supper tonight." Haruka said as she stood and followed Michiru.

"Yes you do."

**A/N-So there's chapter one. Yeah I know, not that great, but I'm so tired and my brain has no idea what the hell it's doing. Anyways updates are going to be wicked scarce from me for now cause I'm in the process of getting ready to move and next week I'm also going back to work for five half days a week along with my normal physio and acupuncture everyday. So I'm getting better, but still a lot of work ahead for me. I just needed to get this chapter up cause it's Michi's bday today. So bare with me people. Thanks for your understanding guys. Take care and you know… if you feel like it… review. Makes me super happy as I believe I have previously mentioned. )**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Aren't you readers lucky that I almost never do what I'm suppose to? I should be packing, but instead I'm writing my fic. No wonder I never get anything done. Yay for procrastination. Ok so here's Chapter 2 and many a thanks go to gottoluvanime and Vanessa Riverton for their help with some ideas… but especially thanks go to Haruka-Chan 212 who helped me greatly with not only ideas, but proof reading as well. Alright so I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Family Life Ch 2**

Haruka walked through the front door and after tossing her bag on the floor turned around and shut the door with a slam that shook the walls. She started taking off her shoes when a concerned Michiru walked around the corner.

"Ruka?" Haruka looked up and Michiru could tell she was in a bad mood. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important… just some problems down at the track. The car was having problems and then we got a call saying that one of our sponsors is backing out..."

"Why would they back out? You're the best racer in all of Japan." Michiru asked as she took the blonde racer in her arms, and rested her head on her chest. Haruka circled her arms around Michiru and rested her head on top of Michiru's.

"Let's just say it wasn't a very good reason." She sighed. "What have you been up to today?" Haruka asked as she pulled away to look at Michiru.

"Well actually Arian and Hotaru have been helping me pick out things for the wedding." Michiru said leading Haruka into the living room by her hand.

As soon as they were in and Hotaru saw Haruka, she was up and running at the tall blond.

"Haruka-papa!" She yelled, causing Haruka to wince. She had a headache from all that had happened at work that day and Hotaru shrieking at her wasn't helping. Although Haruka still bent down and picked up the little girl.

"Hey Hime-Chan. You have a good day?"

"Hai. I got perfect on a quiz at school."

"You did? That's great. I'm so proud of you." Haruka said placing a kiss on Hotaru's forehead.

"And then Auntie Arian picked me up and now we're helping Michiru-mama."

"I can see that." Haruka said placing Hotaru back on the ground. "Hello Arian."

"Hey Haruka. Man you look beat."

"Rough day." Haruka said as she stretched her tired body and then flopped down on the couch. Michiru sat next to her and lay against her side. "So how are things on the wedding front?"

"Well we decided on the cake and the wedding dress." Michiru said as she showed Haruka a picture of the cake they had decided on.

"Looks good. What about the dress?" She asked looking at the table trying to find a picture of the dress her beautiful Michiru would be wearing.

"You're not going to see that till the wedding." Michiru said as she kissed Haruka. "It's a surprise."

"Hmph… fine."

"Oh cheer up Haru-Chan… at least you can see what you're wearing." Arian tossed a photo at Haruka.

"Don't I get to choose what I wear?" Haruka asked as she picked up the photo and looked at it.

"Yeah right… you would wear some plain old suit." Arian retorted. Haruka grunted at Arian.

"Well I guess this looks good." Haruka said, as she eyed the black tux, with a white shirt and matching gold bow tie and cummerbund.

"You'll look stunning." Michiru added as she snuggled closer to Haruka.

"Well I have to get going guys. I have plans tonight, but I'll see you when I pick Hotaru up tomorrow." Haruka raised an eyebrow at Arian.

"You have plans tonight, eh? What's her name?"

"Who said I have a date?" Arian asked as she made her way to the front door.

"You did when you mentioned plans, but not what they were. You only do that when you go out with someone and don't want me to know." Haruka replied as she followed Arian. Arian blushed and turned to look at Haruka.

"Alright so what if I do have a date? You have a problem with that?"

"No… I just want to make sure that my little girl isn't getting into trouble." Haruka stated in a very fatherly tone.

"Oh shut up Haru-Chan." Arian hit Haruka on the arm.

"Ow. Ok but seriously what's her name?" Haruka asked while rubbing her arm.

"Her name is Riska… and I have to get going or I'm going to be late so I'll see you later."

"Alright have fun and I'll see you tomorrow." Arian waved and was out the door.

Haruka closed the door and smirked as she thought about Arian finally going out on a date. It had been a long time since the raven haired girl had last gone out on a date and Haruka was happy for her.

"So she has a date does she?" Haruka turned around to look at Michiru before responding,

"Yes she does… I'm going to have to figure out who it is so I can bug them." Before Haruka could say or do anything else, Michiru's hand connected with the side of her arm. "Ow!"

"Haruka Tenoh be nice."

"I was being nice…" Haruka pouted rubbing her arm. "Just in an obnoxious way." She finished with a smirk. Michiru rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room.

Haruka looked at her watch and sighed. It was only 7:30 and after the momentary jolt of energy she had gotten from being able to tease Arian she was back to being thoroughly exhausted. She rubbed her tired and eyes and returned to where Michiru and Hotaru were.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"So early?" Michiru asked as she stood up and placed her hand against the blonde's forehead. "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No don't worry… it was just a long day and I'm tired. That's all." Haruka smiled reassuringly.

"Well alright then." Michiru said as she eyed her lover warily.

"Honestly I'm fine." Haruka leaned down and gave Michiru a quick kiss. She then straightened up and turned her attention to Hotaru. "Come and give me a good night hug Hime-Chan." Hotaru immediately lunged at Haruka who was now kneeling down. She placed a kiss on the child's head, "Good night Hotaru."

"Good night Haruka-papa." Chimed the black haired girl as she released Haruka from the death grip around her neck. Haruka stood and smiled at Hotaru while ruffling her hair. She then turned and left the room, making her way up the stairs.

Michiru watched her leave and couldn't help, but be worried. Even when Haruka had bad days at work she was normally relieved to get home and though she was tired, she still seemed happy. Today though she was clearly upset about something. Michiru wanted to know what, but knew better then to probe the blonde. If Haruka wanted her to know, then she would tell her. If not it was best to leave it alone. Michiru sighed and went back to looking through catalogues with Hotaru.

Upstairs Haruka was standing in front of the mirror in her bathroom. She looked awful and she knew that Michiru was worried about her. She shook her head as she opened the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of Advil. She took three of the small capsules with a glass of water to ease the headache that had been throbbing for the last few hours.

Returning to the bedroom she changed into some boxers and a t-shirt and sat down on the bed. She held her head in her hands as she thought back to the day's events. Sighing she lay back and turned out the lights.

"That better be the worst of it…" Haruka mumbled softly as she drifted off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the alarm went off the next morning, Haruka wanted nothing more then to throw the infernal clock against the wall, but instead resigned to hit it a little harder then normal. She groaned and rolled over on her back, blinking at the white ceiling.

"Ruka?" Haruka turned her head to look at Michiru. "You feeling any better this morning?" Michiru asked, reaching out a hand to brush some blonde bangs back.

"Still a little tired, but I'm fine."

"You sure? Maybe you should take a day off and rest?" Haruka smiled softly and kissed Michiru before getting out of the bed.

"I'm fine Michi… really." Haruka stated as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon the sound of running water could be heard and Michiru sighed getting out of the bed herself. She threw a robe on herself and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

When Haruka finally came downstairs Michiru and Hotaru were already eating breakfast.

"Morning Hime-Chan."

"Morning Haruka-papa. Are you driving me to school today?" Hotaru asked as she looked up from her scrambled eggs.

"Sure." Replied Haruka as she poured herself a cup of coffee. She then turned to Michiru, "Do you have a rehearsal today?"

"Yes, in the afternoon. I should be home by 4 though."

"Excellent. I'll be home around he same time. We can get ready and then head off to the concert."

"Is Auntie Arian coming over tonight?" Hotaru asked looking at her parents.

"Yes. She'll be here at 5 to look after you tonight." Hotaru beamed at Haruka's answer, excited to see her Auntie Arian. "Now go on and get ready for school. We have to leave soon." Hotaru nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

Michiru watched Hotaru run out of the room and then looked over at Haruka who was reading the front page of the newspaper as she sipper her coffee. There were bags under her eyes and Michiru was sure she hadn't really slept the night before and that she was not as 'fine' as she kept saying.

She was debating internally whether or not to bring it up again when she heard Haruka's voice call out to her.

"Michi?" She looked up to see Haruka looking at her questioningly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just thinking about something."

Haruka stared at her for a little while until Hotaru ran into the room ready to leave for school.

"I'm ready Haruka-papa."

"You brushed your teeth and everything?" Haruka asked eyeing the little girl, who smiled proudly to show her white teeth. "Alright then… let's go." Haruka walked over and gave Michiru a quick kiss and then she and Hotaru left.

Michiru sighed. Whatever was bothering her would have to wait till later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost five and Haruka was sitting in the living room watching TV, already dressed in her black suit with black shirt and white tie. Michiru was still upstairs fixing her hair and applying the final touches of her makeup. Haruka turned the TV off when she heard the doorbell ring and stood from the couch.

"Hey Arian you're right on…" Haruka stopped talking when she noticed Arian wasn't alone. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were bringing someone tonight Arian." Haruka extended her hand to the tomboyish woman standing in front of her. "Haruka Tenoh."

"Riska Fujita. It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Haruka Tenoh. Arian has told me so much about you."

"Hmm… I suppose nothing good eh? So you're the new girl in Arian's life huh. Let me give you a hint… get out now before it's too late." Haruka received a quick slap to the arm for this one.

"Shut up Haru-Chan. Are you going to let us in or keep insulting me to my girlfriend?"

"Well the latter seems like more fun so…" Once again Haruka had to hold her arm that was stinging from the contact of Arian's hand. She stepped to the side and let the two women in.

At that moment Michiru was making her way down the stairs.

"Hello Arian. Who is this?"

"Michiru Kaiou I would like you to meet my girlfriend Riska Fujita."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaiou-san." Riska said as she took Michiru's hand and lightly kissed the back of it. Michiru blushed slightly and then look over to Haruka who was taking in the whole scene with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Please call me Michiru."

"Only if you'll call me Riska then."

"Deal. Seems like you have competition for suaveness Ruka." Michiru said as she took her hand back. "It's very nice to meet you Riska."

"Well I figure as long as that rings on your finger then I don't have much to worry about do I?" Haruka asked casually. Michiru walked over and pulled Haruka down in a fairly passionate kiss.

"You never have to worry about a thing dear." She said as they parted.

"Auntie Arian! Auntie Arian!" Hotaru called as she came running down the stairs.

"Hey there kiddo. How you doing today?" Arian asked as she picked Hotaru up.

"I'm good." Hotaru stopped and stared at the person beside Arian. "Auntie Arian who is that?" she whispered pointing at Riska. Arian giggled,

"That, Hotaru, is my girlfriend Riska. Riska this is Haruka and Michiru's daughter Hotaru."

"Hey there Hotaru-Chan. It's nice to meet you." Riska said holding her hand out to Hotaru, who looked at it for a moment and then reached her small hand out and Riska proceeded to place a small kiss there just like she had done with Michiru. Hotaru stared at her for another few moments before she spoke again.

"Can I call you Auntie Riska?" Riska's eyes went wide and she looked to Arian, who shrugged… and then to Michiru and Haruka who also just shrugged. She looked back at Hotaru and shrugged her shoulders as well as she answered,

"Sure… I guess that's alright." Hotaru beamed at her and then turned back to Arian.

"Auntie Arian can we have pizza tonight."

"Sure kiddo. Now go on and keep yourself busy while we talk to your parents for a moment." She set Hotaru down and she ran into the living room and soon the TV was heard.

"Well she seems to like you sweetie." Arian said as she clung to Riska's side.

"It's just the aura I give off I guess." Riska smiled.

"Well I hate to interrupt you two love birds… heh, feels good to say that to you for a change…" Arian glared at Haruka. "But we have to get going. So we'll see you later tonight."

"Have a good time at the concert." Arian said as she watched the couple walk out the door. She turned back to Riska, "Come on… we have a hungry child to order pizza for."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The applause rang out throughout the concert hall as the performers took their last bows and left the stage. The crowd started to slowly make their way out of the aisles and filed out into the lobby.

"That was an amazing concert." Michiru said as she walked next to Haruka. "Thank you again for the tickets." She kissed Haruka on the cheek, who chuckled.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it. At least I got something right on your birthday."

"Oh Ruka you got more then that right." Michiru said as she fished through her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She frowned as she looked at the display.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked when she saw Michiru's face.

"I'm not sure. I have 5 missed calls from a private number. At least I know it's not from home or the number would have shown up." She said as she turned the ringer back on. Almost immediately her phone rang. "Moshi Moshi?" Haruka watched as Michiru's face went pale. She hung up the phone and turned to Haruka. "We need to go to the hospital." She said as she started walking quickly to the door.

"Why? What is it?" Haruka asked running after her.

"It's my father."

**A/N-So did ya like? Let me know by reviewing. And now you probably won't see an update from me for the next 2 weeks or so… or at least you shouldn't… you might… we'll see what happens. Ok till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- All the love goes to Haruka-Chan 212 again cause she's just so damn awesome for putting up with me and proof reading all my stuff. So last time you guys were lucky that I don't do what I'm suppose to… this time you're lucky that I can't seem to sleep without hurting myself. I screwed up my shoulder again by sleeping on it wrong, so for two days I couldn't really do anything so I wrote. I'm better now which means I should probably get to that packing… Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for the cliffhanger last time, but… well it's just fun to make you guys squirm.**

**Family Life Ch 3**

The yellow convertible pulled up to the front entrance of the Tokyo general hospital. The aqua-haired passenger jumped out of the car and dashed through the automatic doors, while the driver went to find parking.

Michiru ran up the front desk to inquire of the receptionist there where she could find her father. She was given the room number and she rushed of to find it. Once outside the door labeled 314 Michiru knocked on it. The door opened to a woman who looked shockingly like Michiru, except older with gray streaks running through her aqua hair

"Oh Michiru, thank God you came!" The woman said as she pulled Michiru into her arms in a deceivingly bone crushing hug.

"Mother where's father?" Michiru managed to ask as she pulled away from the woman.

"I'm over here. Your mother is over reacting to what happened." A gruff voice called from the other end of the room. Michiru turned towards the voice and saw a man with salt and pepper hair and the same amazing cobalt eyes as Michiru.

"Father are you alright?" Michiru asked as she went to the side of the bed her father lay in.

"Of course I'm alright. Your mother just blows everything out of proportion."

"Hiro you had a heart attack for heavens sake. That is not something to be taken lightly." Michiru's mother lectured as she too made her way to her husband's bed side.

"Oh it would take more then a heart attack to get rid of me Yuuka."

"Well I don't want to put that to the test so from now on you are going to have to watch your health." This statement was met with grumbling.

"I'm so relieved that you're alright father, but what happened?" Michiru asked as soon as the banter between her mother and father had subsided.

"Your father and I were at a local charity event when he started to feel chest pains. He collapsed and we had to call an ambulance. The doctor told us he had a mild heart attack, but he should be fine now. He was lucky." The last part was said while sending a glare over to Hiro.

"Well once again I'm so happy you're alright. I was so worried when I got your call. All you told me was that father was in the hospital."

"Sorry about that dear, but I was in a bit of a panic. I still hadn't been told of your father's condition yet."

"It's alright mother." Michiru smiled at her parents. 

It had been so long since she had last seen them… As a matter of fact it was odd that they were even in Tokyo considering they spent most of their time in London where Michiru's father's company had opened a particularly large branch that he had decided her would over see personally.

"Mother… why are you two even back in Japan? I thought you had decided long ago that you would rather live in London?"

"Well your father and I came back to attend that charity event we were at this evening. It was hosted by your father's company and it was held in Tokyo where the company had its beginnings. We only arrived here this morning."

"Yes." Michiru's father continued as he sat up in his bed. "We're going to be staying here for a little while as a matter of fact, in the old mansion. We were going to give you a call later and see what our little girl was up too. It's a shame our reunion had to be under such circumstances, but it's still good to see you Michiru."

"It really is dear, but I wish that you would make more of an effort to come and see us… or at least call us more."

"Oh I'm sure she has a busy life Yuuka… although it would be nice Michiru."

Michiru beamed at her father. She had missed them greatly. Ever since she started high school she had seen very little of them for that was when they had moved. That was also the reason Michiru had become Haruka's roommate, because she hadn't wanted to stay in that mansion all by herself. Since then she had only seen her parents once and spoken to them only on special occasions… birthdays, holidays and the likes. 

"Michiru… what's this?" Hiro's voice broke the violinist out of her thoughts and she looked down to her hand which was in Hiro's. He was staring at the engagement ring on her hand. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Oh my God Michiru… is that an engagement ring?" Her mother asked as she walked over and grabbed her daughters hand out of her husbands. 

"Ummm… yes it is." Michiru answered a little unsure. She was not prepared for what was to come.

"Well come on… spit it out. Who are you marrying?" Her mother prodded.

"Yes, what lucky man has stolen our little girl's heart?" Hiro broke in.

Michiru was now in full panic mode. She had never told her parents about Haruka. She had no idea how they would react when they found out that she was in love with and marrying a woman. She knew her parents were very conservative people and that image meant a lot to them. 

"Ummm… Haruka Tenoh." She finally said after realizing she had been silent for far too long.

"The star racer Haruka Tenoh?" Her father voiced happily. "That's quite a catch Michiru. He'll be able to provide or you."

If Michiru had ever been happy about Haruka's male identity to the rest of the world… it was now. However she knew that she would have to correct them… but she couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. She needed to do it delicately… and definitely not right after her father had had a heart attack. 

"Well I don't need someone to provide for me father. I make a very good living with my music."

"Even so it's nice to be sure." Her mother broke in while giving her a big hug. "So when can we meet your fiancé?"

"How about tomorrow? I have to stay overnight, but we're leaving in the morning." Hiro offered joyfully.

"Ummm…."

"That's an excellent idea Hiro. Michiru what's your address?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Michiru left the room she was lost in thought. She made it to the waiting area where Haruka was pacing the floor. She stopped however when she saw Michiru walking towards her. She quickly closed the gap between them and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Michi?" Haruka asked as she lifted Michiru's chin up so their eyes would meet. "Are you alright? Is your father alright?"

"Yes… he's fine." She replied in a distant voice.

"Well that's good… but what about you? You seem upset?"

"I… I need to go home."

Haruka stared at Michiru for a moment and then nodded, leading her out of the hospital.

The car ride was silent and Haruka spent most of it looking over at Michiru who was staring out the window pensively.

When they got home Michiru went immediately upstairs to their room, not even bothering to greet Arian or Riska. Haruka watched as she went upstairs and frowned as Michiru disappeared around the corner.

"What was that all about?" Haruka turned around and saw Arian standing behind her.

"I'm not really sure. It might have something to do with her father." Haruka replied as she hung up hers and Michiru's coat. "As we were leaving her mother called and told her that her father was in the hospital."

"Is he alight?"

"Michiru said he was… but since leaving his room she's been like that." Haruka gestured to the stairs where they had last seen Michiru.

"Well then perhaps we should leave you to go find out what's wrong." Arian said as she felt Riska come up behind her.

"I guess. Thank you both very much for taking care of Hotaru. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"She never is and you're more then welcome Haru-Chan. Take care of Michiru alright?" Haruka nodded and showed Arian and Riska to the door. After wishing both of them a good night and telling Arian that she should feel free to bring Riska over more often, she went upstairs.

She found Michiru standing on the balcony.

"Michi its cold… you're going to get sick." She said as she wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist. "Come inside." 

Silently Michiru let Haruka lead her back into the warmth of their room. After closing the balcony doors Haruka sat beside Michiru on the bed.

"Michi… what's wrong. You said your father's alright so what's bothering you?"

"They saw my ring." She replied quietly. Haruka looked at her not really understanding why this was a problem.

"And?"

"And I never told them I was getting married."

"Well they know now."

"Yes… but what they don't know is that it's to a woman." Michiru said as she finally looked up at Haruka. 

Haruka finally understood why Michiru was so distraught. Of course her parents had no idea that she was a lesbian. The last time they saw her she was probably dating some rich guy. 

"I told them that I was marrying Haruka Tenoh and they of course think that you're male." 

"Well you're going to have to tell them that I'm indeed female."

"They're coming to the house tomorrow." Michiru said not really taking in what Haruka had said.

"Well you can tell them then. Get this whole thing cleared up."

"Ruka… I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Michi they have to know. What do you want me to do pretend I'm a guy?" Michiru stared at Haruka without saying anything. "Oh you have got to be joking." Haruka said as she stood from the bed and ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. Michiru stood up as well,

"Just for tomorrow… until I figure out a way to tell them."

"What's there to figure out? Just tell them that your gay and marrying a woman. End of story." Haruka said getting agitated.

"Ruka my parents are very conservative people. They've always been so proud of their 'perfect little girl' that I don't know how well they're going to take this news. I can't just blurt it out."

"So instead you want me to pretend to be something I'm not?"

"Why not? Practically the entire world thinks that you're a guy." Michiru was now getting just as angry as Haruka.

"That's different. I don't choose that. I could lose my job if people found out that I'm a woman."

"Well I could lose my parents. You have no idea what that feels like… to feel that I'm letting my parents down and losing their love!" 

At this Haruka stopped and stared at Michiru.

"You're right Michiru… I wouldn't would I?" With that Haruka stormed out of the room.

Michiru could hear the front door slam and then the car peel out of the driveway. She stood there fuming for a few minutes… until she realized what she had just done.

"Oh no… Ruka."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 3:30 am now… 4 hours after Haruka had stormed out of the house. Michiru was sitting on the bed worried sick. Her cheeks shimmered in the moonlight from the tears that had made their way down them. She had called Haruka's cell countless times and each time she didn't answer. 

Michiru looked at the phone in her hand wondering if her next move was a good one. She didn't want to disturb her, but she had to try and find out where Haruka was… and Arian was one of the few people who knew Haruka well.

Michiru dialed the number and listened as the phone rang. Eventually the line picked up and she heard some mumbling on the other end.

"Arian?" She asked, wondering if she had dialed the right number.

"Michiru?" Came the sleepy response that belonged to the raven haired girl. "Is that you?"

"Hai it's me."

"Its 3:30… what's going on?"

"I'm sorry to call you so late, but… well I did something really stupid."

At this point Arian was sitting up in her bed listening intently.

"What happened?"

"It's Ruka… we got into a fight earlier and… I said something really heartless and she left."

"What do you mean she left? Michiru what the hell happened?"

"Well my parents are coming here tomorrow… they want to meet the person I'm marrying."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"They don't know I'm gay and I don't think that the news is going to go over so well."

"I see… Well what happened between you and Haruka?"

"I asked something of her I should never have. I asked her to pretend that she was a man until I figured out a way to tell my parents."

"You didn't."

"I know it was a horrible thing to suggest… but what's more is that's not the worst thing I said to her…" Upon hearing no reply from Arian, Michiru continued talking. "In my anger I told her that… she wouldn't know what it's like to have to worry about losing her parents or letting them down." Michiru held her breath as she waited for Arian to say something. After almost five minutes of waiting Michiru spoke again. "Arian?"

"That was a horrible thing to say." Michiru could hear the anger that Arian was trying to keep out of her voice… and it made Michiru feel worse.

"I know." Michiru choked out as she started crying again. "I know it was. I didn't mean to hurt her like that it just slipped out."

"Ok, ok Michiru… stop crying." Arian waited till Michiru had gained some composure before continuing. "I know it was a mistake and I know you're sorry, but that's the last thing Haruka needed now… Did she ever end up telling you what happened with her sponsors?"

"No… What happened?" 

"Well I found out from Riska tonight, because she's working with another sponsor, that the reason they dropped out was because they found out that Haruka was a woman. We don't know how, but they did and what's more is they know about you and her and they had some fairly harsh things to say when they terminated the contract."

Michiru was silent for a moment as she contemplated all this. She could only imagine how furious Haruka must have been listening to those ignorant fools insult her. No wonder she had been so tense lately.

"Why wouldn't she have told me?" She finely asked.

"You know Haruka… I'm sure she didn't want you to worry about it."

"She should have told me."

"Yes she should of… and you shouldn't have said those things to her earlier." The line went silent at this declaration. "Michiru you both did something wrong here and you're going to have to try and fix it. Now Haruka is probably out somewhere brooding cause that's what she does… but you know that she loves you and even though I'm sure she's hurt now… she will come home."

"Thank you Arian… I'm sorry that I woke you."

"It's alright Michiru. You know that you can call me anytime. Now try and get some sleep. I'm sure Haruka's fine… just out for a drive to clear her head."

"You're probably right. Thank you Arian… Good night."

"Good night Michiru."

Michiru hung up and sighed as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. She knew that Arian was probably right, but all the same she couldn't stop worrying. 

Why? Why had she said those things? She knew that Haruka's parents had died when she was a small child and that she had grown up being shuffled around foster homes where she was often abused both emotionally and physically. Haruka knew what it was like to lose parents… and she certainly knew what it was like to not be loved and feel like you've done nothing, but disappoint.

Michiru's heart ached a little more as she thought about this and made her way down to the living room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 6am when Haruka finally pulled back into the driveway of the mansion. She shut off the engine and got out of the car, stretching as she did so. 

She looked up at the mansion and sighed as she walked to the front door. Upon opening the front door she could hear soft voices coming from the living room. Confused she closed the door and walked towards the sound.

Turning the corner into the living room Haruka saw that the TV was on. She stepped into the room and looked over towards the couch. There, curled up, was Michiru. She was fast asleep and in the glow of the TV Haruka could tell that she had cried herself to sleep.

All the anger that Haruka had been holding in seem to fade away as she gazed upon the woman she loved. She sat down next to Michiru and brushed the hair away from her face. Michiru stirred at the touch and slowly opened her eyes. 

As soon as her vision had focused and she saw Haruka, Michiru sat up and desperately clung to Haruka.

"Ruka I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Michiru sobbed into Haruka's shoulder. Haruka circled her arms around Michiru's shuddering shoulders and held her close.

"It's alright Michi. It's alright."

"No it's not alright. I shouldn't have said what I did when you've been through so much. I'm the one who doesn't know what it's like to go through what you have. And I don't want you to pretend to be what you're not. I love you the way you are. " Michiru's tears had now fully soaked through Haruka's shirt.

"Shh… Michi I know you didn't mean it. I know that you're worried about telling your parents… It's not an easy thing to do and I can understand that you're scared." Haruka said trying to soothe her lover.

"I'm sorry Ruka… I really am."

"I know you are… and it's ok… I forgive you." At this Michiru looked up into Haruka's teal eyes.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" She sniffed.

"You were just you." Haruka said as she wiped the tears from Michiru's eyes. "Now come on, stop crying." Haruka smiled at Michiru, who managed to return a small one despite the fact that she still felt awful for what she had done. She sighed and placed her head on Haruka's chest, hugging her tightly. 

"Ruka?"

"Hmmm?" 

"Why didn't you tell me about your sponsors?" Michiru sat up and looked at Haruka. Haruka stared right back at her and then sighed.

"How'd you find out?"

"Apparently Riska works for another sponsor and she heard about what had happened and told Arian… So why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry. It's not worth it."

"It is if it worries you." Michiru said as she turned Haruka's head to face her. "Ruka I want you to be able to confide in me. Don't hold all this in… it's not good for you and just by doing that you worry me." Haruka sighed again before pulling Michiru close to her again.

"I'm sorry Michi… I promise I won't do anything like that anymore."

"Thank you… So what's going to happen about that sponsor? They're not going to go public are they?"

"As far as I can tell no… but I can't say for sure. I'm just going to have to wait it out and see what happens." Haruka gently stroked Michiru's back as she held her. "So what time are your parents coming?"

"They said they would be here in the afternoon."

"So what are you planning on doing then?" At this Michiru looked Haruka in the eyes.

"I plan on telling them that I'm marrying the most wonderful woman in the world." Haruka smirked before pulling Michiru closer for a kiss.

"I love you Michi."

"I love you too Ruka."

"Come on… let's try and get some rest before then…you know before Hotaru wakes us up in the next hour or so."

**A/N- And there it is. What will next chapter hold when Michi's parents arrive? Review to find out! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Bet you all thought I was dead didn't ya? Well I'm not… to some people's chagrin, and here it is the next chapter. This took me forever to write(if you hadn't noticed) and I gotta thank everyone who helped with ideas like, gottoluvanime and Vanessa Riverton… but mostly… Haruka-chan 212. Cause without her proofreading and ideas and everything in general... well this would just suck and probably never get done. So thanks. Ok… on with the drama!**

**Family Life Ch 4**

The sun crept through the window and illuminated two very tired faces. Haruka and Michiru were lying in they're bed and both we're wide awake in each others arms. Neither had slept with the impending confrontation that awaited them later that day. Haruka was the first to break the silence.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Michiru shook her head in response.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what my parents might say… I'm scared Ruka." She buried her face into the crook of Haruka's neck. Haruka sighed and kissed her forehead while stroking her aqua locks.

"I know you are, but whatever happens… you know that I love you and I'm always here for you." Michiru looked up and smiled weakly at her lover.

"I know… Thank you Ruka." Their lips met in a soft kiss, but it was soon interrupted by a knock on the door and then it opening to reveal a bright eyed Hotaru.

"Michiru-mama I'm hungry." Whined the child as she pounced onto the end of the bed, crawling in between her parents. Michiru laughed at the violet eyed girl's puppy dog eyes.

"Alright then Hotaru, let's go make some breakfast." Michiru threw the covers off herself while Hotaru jumped from the bed and they both went downstairs to the kitchen.

Haruka sat on the edge of the bed thinking for a few minutes before finally getting up and taking a shower. Once she was finished she went and joined her family at the breakfast table. Michiru placed a plate with some eggs on it in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Michiru replied as she went to make a plate for herself. When she turned around from the stove she gasped and was startled to find Haruka standing right next to her. "God Haruka you scared me." Haruka took the plate from her hand and set it down on the counter.

"We need to talk for a minute." Michiru eyed Haruka questioningly, but nodded her head and let Haruka lead her from the kitchen into the living room. "What about Hotaru?" Again all Michiru could do was stare at Haruka. "Do you think it's a good idea that she be here when your parents come?" Michiru understood what Haruka was concerned about now.

She hadn't mentioned that she had a daughter to her parents. Everything had happened so fast and she had been so confused about what to tell that that she hadn't even thought about mentioning Hotaru to them. She kicked herself mentally for forgetting about the second most important girl in her life.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I didn't really think about that."

"I figured as much. To be honest I think that we should ask Arian if she'll watch her this afternoon. We don't' really know what to expect from your parents and having her here might complicate things more." Michiru nodded. "Also if… and I'm saying if because we have to be prepared for the worst… if there's an argument, then I don't think she should be around to hear that."

"You're right… We should call Arian." Haruka smiled weakly at her.

"I'll go call her now and see if she's available." Haruka kissed Michiru on the cheek and then went upstairs to her office. After sitting down at the desk she dialed the familiar number and after 3 rings Arian's chipper voice answered.

"Moshi Moshi."

"Arian I need a favour."

"Why am I not surprised? What do you need Haru-Chan?"

"Can you watch Hotaru today?"

"Ummm yeah sure, I guess. When?"

"As soon as possible actually. Michiru and I would like it if she wasn't here when her parents show up."

"That's probably not a bad idea. Ok well I guess I can be there in about an hour."

"Thank you Arian. I really appreciate this."

"Not a problem. By the way I'm glad to see that you sorted things out with Michiru."

"What? How did you know we had a fight?"

"She called last night, or I guess I should say this morning. She was worried about you and she told me what she said that had upset you. She was a mess Haruka and she clearly regretted her words."

"Yeah I know… and I guess I over reacted a little because I know she's stressed and worried, but her words hit me kind of hard. We talked and we're fine now."

"I'm glad to hear. Anyways I guess I should get going so I can pick up little Hotaru. See you soon Haruka."

"Yeah see you soon Arian. Thank you."

Haruka hung up the phone and headed back downstairs where she was pounced upon by Hotaru, who clung to her legs.

"Haruka papa do I get to spend the day with Auntie Arian?" Haruka chuckled as she lifted Hotaru in her arms.

"Yes you do Hime-Chan. Your Michiru-mama and I have some things to take care of so Auntie Arian said she would look after you." Hotaru squealed in excitement. She really did love Arian.

"Is Auntie Riska going to be there to? I like her."

"I don't know Hotaru, but you can ask Auntie Arian when she gets here alright. Now go and brush your teeth." Haruka said as she placed the child on the floor. As soon as Hotaru's feet touched the floor she ran up the stairs. Haruka then turned to Michiru who had been leaning against the wall watching. "Arian said she'd be here in about an hour." Michiru looked at the clock on the wall that read 11am.

"I just hope she gets here before my parents do." Michiru hung her head and sighed, before she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. She hugged Haruka back and after a few minutes they went about tidying up the place. Not that the almost immaculate home needed it, but it gave them something to occupy themselves with.

Around 1pm Haruka was pacing back and forth in the living room while Michiru and Hotaru sat on the couch.

"Where is she?" Haruka questioned as she stopped her pacing to glance up at the clock. At that point the sound of the doorbell cut through the room. "Finally!" Haruka went to the front door and opened it expecting to see Arian, but found herself face to face with Michiru's parents. Haruka stood there dumbfounded for a moment, but soon found her voice. "Kaiou san, Kaiou san." She bowed to them and stepped out of the way so they could enter. At that point she was joined by Michiru.

"Mother, Father. Welcome to our home." She said as she bowed. Michiru's mother stepped forward and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Oh Michiru you have such a lovely home."

"Yes. I suppose that's probably because of Tenoh-san here. I bet you make quite the killing with all those races that you win."

"Well I do, but both Michiru and I share the financial responsibilities of everything here. She's put just as much into this place as I have. She too makes a substantial amount from her music. She's a brilliant violinist." Haruka smiled over at Michiru. Michiru smiled back at Haruka, thankful that she had strengthened her independence in front of her parents.

"Yes she always was very talented." Michiru's mother beamed at her.

"Well why don't you both come in and sit down." Michiru motioned them both to follow her into the living room, with Haruka taking up the rear. As soon as they entered they saw Hotaru who was still sitting on the couch.

"And who is this young lady?" Yuuka asked as she stared into shy violet eyes. Michiru and Haruka both looked at the couch having forgotten that Hotaru was still there. They looked at each other briefly before Michiru spoke up.

"Um, Mother, Father… this is Hotaru. She's our adoptive daughter." There was a silence that filled the room as the information sank in. Then Yuuka spoke up again.

"So we have a grandchild?"

"Mi-Chan you've kept so much from us." Hiro said as he looked at the child. "Now come on you have to tell us everything like how you two ended up adopting a child and not just having one of your own… when you're married of course."

"Yes it seems that all of this happened so fast." Yuuka commented as she sat down on the small couch with her husband. Haruka and Michiru sat on the couch with Hotaru and immediately Hotaru curled up next to Haruka, a little wary and shy of the new comers. Michiru then began to tell them the story of how Hotaru became part of their family while Haruka mentally cursed Arian.

"And that's how we ended up adopting little Hotaru here." Michiru smiled and watched as the young child snuggled into the crook of the blonde's arm.

2 o'clock rolled around and Haruka found herself glancing above the mantel at the clock on the wall. She was going to force Arian to tie her own noose if she didn't show up soon.

"Is something bothering you Tenoh-san, you seem to be looking at the clock a lot." Hiro asked.

"A close friend of ours was suppose to come and pick up little Hotaru about 2 hours ago. I'm just a little worried is all." She found herself quickly lying. She wasn't worried about Arian at all; she was more concerned over what would happen if something slipped from their innocent daughter who wouldn't know any better. Suddenly they could all hear the front door open and hurried footsteps.

"Haru-chan, I'm so, so, so sorry I'm late. You see Riska called and she said she wanted to go to the movies tonight and out to eat and then well…anyway…I got so caught up in the phone call that I lost track of time. And when I finally realized what time it was I screamed and rushed over here. I love Riska and all, but she takes up too much of my time. Oh…hi…" She froze when she came around the corner and saw her two best friends as well as two older people sitting in the living room.

"Chan?" Yuuka looked up at the woman in the doorway, then across the table to Haruka. "Did you just call this young gentleman Chan?"

"Yes…I mean no. No I didn't call her Chan." Haruka slapped her forehead and closed her eyes, silently waiting for the explosion to occur.

"Honey, I think you should go with Auntie Arian now…" Haruka instructed her daughter who happily obliged and pulled Arian from the living room. "…before I kill her." She mumbled. The two left the room and then the house. No one spoke as they listened to the car pull out of the driveway. Haruka turned her attention which had been on the door, to Michiru's parents.

They were both sitting there, eyeing her intensely… scrutinizing her with cold eyes.

"You're… a woman." Hiro ask in a low voice.

Haruka looked over to Michiru and squeezed her hand that she was now holding.

"Yes… I am." Silence once again engulfed them until Yuuka spoke up.

"How could you?" She asked in a voice that was laced in disgust. "How could you do this to us Michiru?" Michiru looked her mother in the eyes and saw the tears that mirrored hers, except that Yuuka's were of shame and disappointment.

"Mother… I."

"How could you disgrace us like this? And you…" Yuuka turned her cold eyes to Haruka. "How dare you trick us? How dare you fool the world into believing you're a man and tricking our daughter into this… this… whatever this is." She finished with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"The world sees what it wants to. Just because I don't correct people's assumptions does not mean I tricked them." Haruka said in a very controlled voice.

"By dressing that way and looking the way you do it's impossible not to think you're a man. Clearly you do it to corrupt young women into your filthy way of life and take roles meant for men."

"I dress and look this way because I am more comfortable as such. I have no intent of deceiving anybody."

"Then why does the racing world not know you're female." Haruka clenched her jaw at this. It was true that she never confirmed nor denied her gender… but when it came to racing she was more ambiguous because while there were no rules against female racers it was much harder for them and sponsorship did not come easy.

"As I said before… they see what they want to see. I have never lied to anyone when asked if I am a woman. But why should I have to announce it? Why does it matter?"

"Because you know that all your sponsors would flee if they found out their star racer was a woman… and a dyke at that." Spat Hiro. Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand as she felt the blond tense up at every word.

"Father, Haruka is the best racer in Japan and all of her crew knows everything and they still back her up one hundred percent."

"That's her crew… all they want is a job and to win. If people knew a lesbian was racing they would want her out and all the sponsors would back down not wanting to touch… this… thing." At these words Haruka was on her feet, staring daggers at the man who now stood at the same height as Haruka. In an instant Michiru was up too and had stepped between her father and Haruka.

"Haruka, Father please stop this. There's no reason for…" Before Michiru could finish her sentence Hiro's hand had connected with her cheek. Haruka tried to attack him, but Michiru held her back.

"Ruka please… don't." She whispered as she placed her hands on Haruka's chest to stop her from moving forward. Haruka could only see red. She wanted nothing more then to beat this man to within an inch of death, but she stopped herself for Michiru's sake.

"You're no better then her." Hiro said as he glared at Michiru who had turned around to face him. "How could you disgrace your family like this? If you ever want to be a part of this family again… you'll leave her and come with us to marry a nice wealthy young man."

"I love Haruka." Michiru said through choked sobs as tears ran down her face. "I love her with all my heart and there is no one who loves me more then her." Michiru hung her head as she thought about her next words. "I would rather be with Haruka… then have parents who can't be happy that I'm happy… just because it's with another woman." She looked up at her parents. They stared at each other until Hiro again raised his hand to slap Michiru who flinched away. The blow never came though. When Michiru opened her eyes she saw that Haruka was in front of her and was holding her fathers wrist.

"Don't you ever hit her… or you'll regret it." Haruka hissed as she released his hand. Hiro rubbed his now red wrist.

"Come on Yuuka… we're leaving."

"A wise decision." Haruka said as she watched them walk towards the door. Before they walked out Hiro turned around again.

"Don't think this is over Tenoh. If Michiru doesn't agree to leave you then I swear the whole world will know everything and you'll be left with nothing." The door slammed behind him as he left.

Haruka stared at the door fuming for a few minutes before turning to the sound of crying. She saw that Michiru was seated again crying into her hands. Soon Haruka had her in her arms and was holding her tightly.

"I'm so sorry Ruka, I'm so sorry." Michiru cried into Haruka's shoulder.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. And how could I be mad?" Haruka lifted Michiru's chin so she was looking at her and gave a soft smile. "You chose me after all." She kissed Michiru who weakly returned the smile.

"Of course I chose you. You're the most important person in my life… but now my father is going to ruin you're career." Michiru said as she rested her head on Haruka's chest again.

"Let him try. I'll get through this."

"No… we'll get through this… together." They sat in silence a few minutes before Haruka spoke again.

"I am going to kick Arian's ass when I see her." Michiru just giggled and kissed Haruka.

**A/N-Well what will happen next? Is Haruka's Career in jeopardy? Will Michi ever be able to speak to her parents again? And will Haruka really kick Arian's ass? To find out you have to review so go on… get going…hit that button… make me happy. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The week passed and the tension in the Tenoh/Kaiou household was tangible

**A/N-Look I didn't forget about this one… ok I did, but someone reminded me so here we go… the next chapter of Family Life. Lots of love to Vanessa Riverton who helped me out on this one, you rock SK! Ok on with the show.**

**Family life Ch 5**

The week passed and the tension in the Tenoh/Kaiou household was tangible. Haruka and Michiru felt as if they were walking on eggshells, waiting for everything to come crashing down around them.

Michiru had been more verbal then Haruka about her worry and the blonde tried to comfort her by telling her that no matter what happened, they would be alright. It seemed to the casual observer that Haruka was taking everything quite well and that she was calm and controlled. This was far from the truth.

Haruka hadn't slept all week. She often lay there staring at the ceiling while contemplating the seriousness of her situation. She could lose everything that she's worked her whole life for all because some people couldn't approve of her relationship with Michiru.

Not surprisingly all the stress traveled with Haruka to the track and it had started affecting her driving, which was not something she could hide as easily as her inner turmoil.

"Tenoh what the hell was that?!" her manager screamed as she pulled into the pit. Haruka removed her helmet and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Sorry." She muttered as she pulled herself out of the car.

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say? We have a race coming up and all you can say is sorry that you're driving like an amateur? What the hell is wrong with you this week Tenoh?"

"Nothing's wrong." She mumbled as she walked past him. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Bull shit. Something's up?" Haruka turned to face him and if looks could have killed, her manager would have been on the floor in seconds. She pulled her arm from his grasp and stalked off to the locker rooms.

Her manager watched her go with a mixture of annoyance and concern. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and turned to see the head mechanic, Soichiro, standing there.

"I'll go talk to her." He offered as he followed the racer.

He opened the door to the locker room slowly and saw Haruka sitting on one of the benches, head held in her hands. He walked in and sat next to her. She looked up when she felt his presence beside her.

"Come to give me a 'pep talk' to?" she asked bitterly. He shook his head.

"No… I've come to tell you to stop being such an ass." Haruka's eyes went wide at his statement.

"What?"

"I've come to tell you to stop being an ass. We're not stupid Haruka… we can see that something is wrong. You may not show it on your face all the time, but when your racing starts going downhill we can put two and two together. So what's up? It's obviously something big cause not much will mess up your driving." Haruka sighed. It was pointless trying to hide anything anymore.

"Last weekend Michiru's parents came for a visit… it didn't go as well as we would have hoped. They weren't too pleased to find out that their daughter is planning on marrying a woman."

"You mean they had no idea about you two?" Haruka shook her head.

"Michiru's parents spend most of their time in England and as a result they're not all that informed on what's going on in her life."

"Well then forget about them. If they weren't really a part of her life before they don't need to be now. Michiru will just have to deal with it if she loves you."

"She's already told them that she would rather be with me then have to deal with them if they couldn't be happy for her."

"So then I'm not seeing the problem?"

"Her father threatened that if Michiru didn't leave me… he would tell everyone that I'm a woman." Soichiro's face fell as he realized what that would mean.

"That would risk your sponsorship…"

"Yeah… yeah it would. We already saw what happened when one sponsor found out. This could effectively end my racing career." The finality of that statement left them in an awkward silence. Eventually Soichiro spoke up.

"What about a preemptive strike?" Haruka eyed the man next to her.

"A preemptive strike?"

"Yeah. If you think that Michiru's father is really going to go through with this then perhaps you should beat him to it."

"You want me… to tell everyone?"

"Look when the public finds out they're going to be pissed that they were lied to. I know that you didn't actually lie to them, but that's how it's going to feel. Now if you can still get your fans to back you up the sponsors should follow. No matter what your gender, or orientation, or any of that crap you're still Japan's number 1 racer and that's what matters." Haruka thought about it for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of the action.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"Well it can't be worse then the other one."

"What if he doesn't do it though? What if he just lets it go?"

"Well there is that possibility, but you can't be sure… until it's too late. Look at it this way, at least it's out there and it can no longer hang over you. No one can ever use it against you and I'm sure you're going to feel that an enormous weight has been lifted off your shoulders." Once again Haruka took a moment to mull over the idea. Suddenly she laughed and looked at Soichiro.

"Since when have you been this brilliant?"

"Hey I have always been this brilliant… you just weren't listening."

"Perhaps. Alright well I need to go talk to Michiru before I do anything."

"A wise move, my friend. Get this all sorted out before Sanada-san kicks your ass. He really wants to win you know."

"I know… and I'll win. Don't you worry. Just need to get all this sorted out and then I can focus on my racing."

"Well what are you still doing here? Get going." Haruka smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Soichiro. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You know that I'm always here for you and you don't need to deal with everything yourself. Sometimes it's good to get some help."

"Yeah… Thanks again."

"Take care Haruka and get this worked out." Soichiro left Haruka in the locker room and walked back to the pit. When she got there Sanada was awaiting him.

"Well?"

"She needs to go work something out, but it'll be fine." He patted the manager on the shoulder and turned to his crew. "Alright let's make sure this car is perfect for when Tenoh gets back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka entered the house and threw her bag to the ground. She removed her shoes and walked further in. She came upon Hotaru sitting at the coffee table in the living room doing what looked like homework.

"Hey Hime-Chan."

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru jumped up and hugged Haruka around the legs tightly. Haruka bent down and picked her up.

"Where's your Michiru-mama?"

"She's at a rehearsal."

"A rehearsal? I didn't know about that."

"She said it was last minute."

"So who's looking after you my little one?"

"That would be us." Haruka turned to the voice coming from the door. She looked over and saw Riska walking in. "Michiru-san called Arian earlier and asked if she could look after Hotaru till you got home. She said that she had to go to a last minute rehearsal for a concert that's tomorrow or something like that. Anyways she said that she would be home late tonight if the rehearsal goes the way she thinks it will."

"Ok then. So where's Arian?" Haruka looked around expecting the raven haired woman to pop out of nowhere.

"Oh I think she's hiding in the kitchen at the moment. She heard your car pull up and… panicked a bit. She thinks that you're still mad at her… are you?" Riska asked as she sat on the couch. Haruka sighed and placed Hotaru back on the ground, and watched as she jumped on the couch beside Riska.

"No I'm not mad at her. I was just frustrated with everything that had happened… I suppose I should go apologize before she escapes through a window or something." With that Haruka left Riska and Hotaru and went to the Kitchen. She found Arian cutting up some vegetables, and looking rather nervous. "Arian?" Haruka couldn't help, but laugh at Arian as she jumped ten feet in the air, dropping the knife and clutching at her heart.

"Holy crap Haruka you scared me." Arian looked at Haruka and after she had calmed down spoke to the blonde again. "Listen Haruka I'm really sorry about last we-" Haruka raised her hand, signaling Arian to stop talking.

"It's alright Arian. It would have happened anyways, but it could maybe have been approached with more… tact. Look I know I ask a lot of favours of you, and I appreciate you always doing them, but next time there's one that important please, please, don't get distracted by your girlfriend again." Arian blushed at this.

"I'm sorry Haruka. I really am."

"I know." Haruka hugged Arian and when she let go looked at what Arian had been working on. "What's all this?"

"I figured with Michiru not here I would have to feed you and Hotaru. We all know what happened last time you cooked."

"I would appreciate if that event was stricken from the record, thank you very much."

"I don't know Haruka… I don't think Michiru's going to forget that birthday. Ow!" Arian rubbed her arm where Haruka had just smacked her.

"Careful or I will have to kick your ass… but thank you for supper."

"You're welcome. It's going to be done soon so can you tell those two to get washed up and help me set the table?" Haruka nodded and left.

After a delicious meal Hotaru had gone upstairs to finish her homework while Haruka, Arian and Riska sat in the living room talking. Haruka had just finished telling them about everything from what happened with Michiru's parents to her talk earlier that day with Soichiro.

"So you're going to bring everything out first? Before Michiru's father can?" Arian asked.

"That's the plan right now. I need to talk to Michiru about it, but at this point I think it's the best."

"But you don't even know that he's going to say anything."

"That's true, but Soichiro is right. This will always be something that can work against me and I should just get it over with."

"Well we wish you the best of luck with it Haruka-san." Riska said as she stood up, extending her hand to Haruka. "We really should be going now though." Haruka stood too, shaking the offered hand.

"No problem. Thank you guys, for looking after Hotaru. Michiru and I really appreciate it."

"It's always a pleasure Haru-Chan. You know we love Hotaru. Good night."

"Good night guys." Haruka watched from the door as the couple drove off and then headed upstairs to put Hotaru to bed.

When she got the child's room she found that Hotaru was already changed and in bed, waiting. Haruka walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"You brush your teeth?" Hotaru nodded her head. "Good girl. Alright then lights out." She got up and kissed Hotaru. She was almost at the door when the child called out to her.

"Haruka-papa? Is everything alright?" Haruka returned to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, everything's fine Hotaru… Why?"

"Cause you an Michiru-mama looked sad this week. And I overheard you talking to Auntie Arian about losing your job." Haruka smirked at the child.

"You overheard eh? You weren't by any chance on the stairs eavesdropping were you?" Hotaru blushed a bit. "Well there's something that we have to deal with, but it's all going to work out ok? So don't worry about anything ok Hime-Chan?"

"Ok… good night Haruka-Papa."

"Good night Hotaru-Chan." Haruka once again placed a soft kiss on the child's forehead and then got up, shut off the lights and left the room, closing the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little past ten when Michiru entered the mansion. She placed her violin on the floor while she removed her shoes and jacket. The rehearsal had been particularly exhausting and frustrating, but in the end it was worth it. They now sounded quite good and were ready for the concert the next night.

Michiru picked up her violin and went upstairs. She noticed that Hotaru's door was closed which meant that the child was asleep. She walked to the music room and put her violin and music bag down before exiting and walking to the master bedroom. The lights were off and Haruka was not in bed, which meant that the racer was probably in her office.

Michiru made her way there and sure enough found the blonde typing away at her computer. She looked up though when she saw Michiru in the doorway.

"Hey, how was rehearsal?"

"It was what I expected." Michiru walked over to Haruka and stood behind her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "What are you doing?"

"Writing something that I never really thought I would have to." She turned her chair around so she was now facing Michiru. "We need to talk."

After Haruka had explained to Michiru everything about what she had discussed with Soichiro and about what she was planning to do there was a silence while Michiru took it all in.

"So you want to hold a press conference and tell the world that you're a woman… before my father can do it?" Haruka nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"No I'm not… but I think at this point I have limited options. We have to face the fact that we can't keep living like this… I can't. I can't stop thinking about what will happen if he does come forward and the repercussions it will have on us… on our family. At least if I come clean then it might soften the blow… although… we'd still have to be prepared for the worst. I could very well lose my sponsors and then I'll be out of a job." Haruka looked down at her hands, until she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up to Michiru.

"Ruka… you're the best racer and I'm sure there will be sponsors who, no matter what, will want to have you as their racer. They'd be stupid not to."

"Maybe so, but it's still a possibility. I've already had one sponsor back out on me." There was a silence again. "There's also another thing… you."

"Me? What about me?"

"Well if I tell everyone that I'm a woman then everyone will know that you're a lesbian."

"So?"

"You don't think this will hurt your career as well?"

"Ruka I know you love racing… and you know I love the violin, but those aren't nearly as important as you and me and our family. We will get through this. Just do what you have to do and we'll see what happens." Haruka pulled Michiru into a hug and kissed her.

"I love you Michi."

"I love you to Ruka."

**A/N-Alright… so what do you guys think? Let me know in the form of reviews cause me ego ever so likes it when they're good. Thanks for reading and for those of you who reviewed… well you're just super awesome. Ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Sorry this took so long for me to get out, but I had a hell of a time writing it. Much thanks to Haruka-Chan212 because this would so not be done if it wasn't for all her help. You're the best! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Family Life Ch 6**

Haruka hung up the phone and stared at it. She looked up as Michiru came into the room with a cup of tea in her hands. She gave it to the blonde and sat on the edge of the desk.

"Thanks." Haruka said as she took a sip of the steaming liquid.

"You're welcome. So?" Haruka looked up into Michiru's eyes and sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"I set up a meeting with Sanada-San for 10am. I'll give him the game plan and we'll work it out from there."

"It's going to work out Ruka… you'll see."

"I hope so. All we can do though is wait, right?" Michiru nodded her head. She stood up and took Haruka's hand and pulled her from her chair.

"Come on… have some breakfast before you go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want to do what?" Haruka stared calmly at the fuming man before her.

"I want to hold a press conference." She stated.

"A press conference to tell the world that you're a woman… are you out of your mind? This will ruin you!"

"I am well aware of the consequences Sanada-San, but it has to be done."

"Look if that guy says anything we'll just deny it. Don't do this."

"I won't deny it if it comes out Sanada-San. I have never lied about this and I never will. Look if you don't want to help me set up the press conference I'll do it myself. I just thought that I should let you know what's happening." Haruka stood from her seat and walked to the door. Her hand had just touched the handle when Sanada's voice made her freeze.

"Tenoh wait!" She turned around and looked at her manager. "Look… I'll take care of setting up the conference, ok?" She smiled at him.

"Thank you Sanada-San."

"Yeah whatever, just… just don't screw this up, ok?"

"I'll try my best. Call me with the details." Sanada nodded his head and watched as Haruka closed the door behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka walked through the door to the mansion and threw her keys on the table in the entranceway. Michiru walked out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a dish towel and came to a stop in front of the racer.

"How did it go?"

"About as well as can be expected. He yelled for a few minutes and then agreed to help. He's going to call me later today with the details." Haruka said as she stood up from removing her shoes.

"Does that mean you're free for the rest of the day?"

"I guess. I don't have anything else to do. Why?"

"Well Hotaru wants to go to the park. I bet she would love if you were able to join us." Haruka smiled.

"She would eh? Where is my little firefly?"

"Upstairs in her room. You should go tell her to get ready." Michiru said as she turned to head back into the kitchen. Haruka went up the stairs and down the hall towards Hotaru's room. The door was slightly ajar and Haruka pushed it open, walking in to find Hotaru lying on the floor coloring.

"Hey there Hime-Chan." The black haired girl looked up and smiled.

"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru jumped up and hugged Haruka.

"You're mother says you want to go to the park eh?" Hotaru nodded her head vigorously. "Well put away your things and get ready." Hotaru ran over to her coloring book and crayons and picked them up, placing them in a drawer in her desk. She then returned to Haruka who was leaning against the door, watching her daughter with a small smile on her lips. "You ready?" Haruka asked, pushing off the doorframe. Hotaru nodded her head and giggled in delight as Haruka picked her up and carried her downstairs.

Michiru was standing at the table in the entrance, organizing things in her purse. She turned around when she heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Are you two ready to go?"

"Yep." Haruka said as she set Hotaru down. She reached into the closet and pulled out a tiny purple coat and helped Hotaru put it on. "There we go. All set." She looked up at Michiru. "Shall we?" Michiru nodded and the three of them walked out of the house.

Soon they were walking along a path towards a playground in a local park that wasn't too far from the mansion. It was however far enough that halfway there Hotaru had started tugging on Haruka's pants, wanting to be picked up. Haruka gave in and now Hotaru was sitting on her shoulders.

As soon as the park was in sight Hotaru started to fidget, wanting to be let down. Haruka sighed and placed the child on the ground. Hotaru took off running for the park.

"Hotaru slow down… be careful." Haruka called out. She frowned as her words were taken by the wind.

"Calm down Ruka, she'll be fine." Michiru said as she linked her arm through Haruka's and placed her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah I know… but still." Michiru giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

"Well who would have thought that you would be the fretful parent out of the two of us?" Haruka blushed a bit.

"What? Am I not allowed to be concerned for our daughter's welfare?"

"Of course you're allowed. If anything… it makes you cuter." Michiru leaned up and placed a kiss on Haruka's red cheek.

The two of them walked over to a bench and sat down to watch Hotaru running around and swinging off of things. "So do you know what you're going to say?" Michiru asked. Haruka looked at her briefly, before turning her attention back to Hotaru.

"Well… there's not a lot to say is there? I just need to say that I'm a woman and then try to tactfully answer the questions that will no doubt bombard me." Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Haruka gave Michiru a small smile and they held each others gaze until the sound of crying caught their attention. They looked over towards the park and saw Hotaru sitting on the pavement, crying and clutching her knee. In a second they were by her side.

"Hotaru, sweetie, what happened?" Michiru asked as she knelt down beside the bawling child.

"I-I tripped… and-and scrapped my knee." The child managed to get out between sobs.

"Well we better get you home and cleaned up then." Haruka said as she picked Hotaru up.

When they walked through the front door Hotaru had stopped crying, and was now sitting quietly in Haruka's arm. Michiru had just taken Hotaru from Haruka's arms and gone upstairs with her when the phone rang. Haruka walked into the living room and picked up the handset.

"Moshi moshi."

"Tenoh?"

"Yes. Is that you Sanada-San? Do you have the-"

"Turn on the news." Sanada interrupted. Haruka frowned in confusion, but grabbed the remote none the less and turned on the TV.

In the corner of the screen was a picture of herself and the caption "Woman Racer?"

"Shit…"

"Haruka Tenoh! Language!" Michiru yelled as she walked in with Hotaru in tow. She lost her anger though when she saw how pale Haruka looked. She followed the blonde's gaze to the TV. She brought a hand to her mouth as she saw what was there.

"Oh no…" She looked back to the blonde who had raised the phone back to her ear after almost dropping it in shock.

"Sanada-san? It needs to be tonight… Ok… I'll see you there." Haruka hung up and placed the phone on the table before turning to look at Michiru. "Sorry… but I guess I won't be at your concert tonight."

"That's alright. This is more important. Do you want me to go with you?" Haruka shook her head.

"No… it's alright. Go to your concert. I can handle this."

"I know you can… but you don't have to do it alone." Michiru said as she brushed the back of her hand across Haruka's cheek. Haruka smiled and took Michiru's hand, kissing it lightly.

"I know. Thank you, but you should go to your concert. Ok?" Michiru nodded. "Alright… I should get going. I'll see you later." Haruka kissed Michiru quickly and ruffled Hotaru's hair as she past and was soon out the door.

After a few minutes of silence and staring at the space the blonde had recently vacated, Michiru turned to Hotaru.

"Hotaru… how would you like to go see Auntie Arian?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka pulled at the collar of her shirt in both a nervous habit and an attempt to lessen the intense warmth from the lights that shone on her. She cleared her throat as she prepared to address the room full of media personnel.

"You are all aware of the reason for which this press conference is being held. It has recently come to light that I, Haruka Tenoh, am indeed… a woman." Soft murmuring broke out among the gathered crowd as Haruka continued to speak. "I realize that some people out there may feel as though I have lied to them and mislead them into thinking that I am a man, but that is not the truth. I have never once stated that I am a man. The fact of the matter is that I have never openly announced the fact that I am a woman… until today."

"Up till now I have avoided this issue, because while I do not feel the need to hide my gender… it does make life in the racing world more difficult. It's much harder for a female racer to be taken seriously and given sponsorship. So yes… I never corrected the wrong assumptions about me, unless they were directly asked of me, but I never meant for people to feel betrayed."

"I stand before you to try and make amends and regain whatever trust I have lost. I never meant to lie, but I do realize that by not clearing things up… it does seem that I have done just that. So… I'm sorry." Immediately people began yelling out questions, trying to gain the racers attention. Haruka pointed to one man near the front.

"What do your sponsors think of the fact that while they've thought that they're sponsoring a man, really they've been sponsoring a woman?"

"I think that they will be less then pleased… but I hope that they will remember that while they're not sponsoring a male racer… if they continue to sponsor me they are still sponsoring Japan's number one racer." Haruka looked over to the side of the stage where Sanada was giving her a thumbs up. She nodded her head and then looked back to the crowd to answer another question.

"Do you think this will change the way your fans view you?"

"I have no doubt that this will change how they look at me, but once again I hope they are willing to look past it and forgive me and continue to support me." The room was buzzing as more questions were thrown out and lost among the crowd. Haruka was starting to feel overwhelmed until she saw a mass of aqua at the back of the room. Michiru smiled encouragingly at Haruka, which in turn brought a small smile to the lips of the blonde racer. Haruka however had to pull herself back to what she was doing. She pointed at another reporter.

"So you hope to keep racing like before?" Haruka shrugged.

"The only thing that's changed as far as the world is concerned is my gender… not my racing. I honestly don't see any reason why I wouldn't be able to race like before."

"What about the rule?" asked a voice from the back of the room. The crowd turned around and looked at the man.

"What rule?" Haruka asked nervously.

"The one in the charter that says woman are not allowed to race." Haruka felt ill as she eyed the man.

"I've never heard of such a rule." She stammered out. She was starting to feel lightheaded under the intense lights.

"Well it's not one that needed to be looked at as frequently as some… but right here…" He held up a copy of the charter that contained all the rules and regulations for racing and pointed to a highlighted section. "It clearly states that only men are allowed to participate in the event of racing."

"That rule must be at least… at least fifty years old." Haruka said as she narrowed her eyes, trying to clear her vision that had become blurry.

"Yes… but it hasn't changed since then. So I guess this means you'll no longer be racing then." The man finished with a smirk.

Haruka wanted to respond… to fight, but instead she found herself gripping the podium tightly, trying to stay on her feet. From the corner of her eye she saw Sanada and Soichiro coming towards her. She could faintly here them ask if she was alright, but then there was nothing. No sound… no light… nothing.

"Ruka!" Michiru screamed as she ran towards the stage and the fallen blonde.

**A/N- And there it is. What do you think? Let me know by reviewing. And again all the love goes to Haruka-Chan212. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Michiru looked down at Haruka

**A/N-Alright thanks once again to Haruka-Chan212 cause without her this would be a pile of meaningless words that would make everyone ask what kind of drugs I'm on and where can you get them. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think that this story will soon be winding down so… just a heads up. Oh and also… I made all of this rule shit up with the help of Haruka-Chan212 so yeah whatever. I don't care if it exists or not… it does in this story. **

**Family Life Ch7**

Michiru looked down at Haruka. After she had fainted Soichiro and Sanada had brought her into the manager's office of the track and put her on the couch. Sanada had rushed back out to try and do some damage control while a doctor came in to check on Haruka. The crew and Michiru were ushered away and now stood outside the office, waiting while the doctor examined Haruka.

Michiru was pacing back and forth nervously, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked into Soichiro's eyes as he smiled sympathetically at her.

"You pace anymore and this floor is going to have a pretty big hole in it." Michiru sighed.

"I'm sorry Soichiro-San."

"Hey don't be sorry. I know you're worried, but Haruka's going to be fine." Michiru offered a small smile. They both turned their heads to the sound of the door opening behind them. The doctor closed the door quietly behind him and looked up to worried faces. Michiru stepped forward.

"How is she?"

"Exhausted… stressed… add that together with the heat of those lights and you get fainting. She'll be fine, but she needs to get some rest." The doctor eyed Michiru. "Are you the one going to be taking care of her?"

"Yes… we live together. She's my girlfriend."

"Alright well take these then." He handed Michiru a bottle of pills. "They're to help her sleep. Take her home and have her take two. They should put her out for the night. Aside from that there's not much you can do. Just try to have her take it easy."

"Thank you." The doctor nodded and left. Michiru turned to look at Soichiro. He smiled at her and tilted his head in the direction of the office.

"Go check on her." Michiru nodded and quietly entered the room. Haruka was lying on the couch with one arm covering her eyes.

"Ruka?" Michiru sat on the edge of the couch. Haruka removed her arm and looked at Michiru through blood shot eyes.

"Hey." Michiru placed her hand on Haruka's pale cheek and stroked it with her thumb. "So… I wasn't hallucinating was I? There's actually a rule prohibiting me from racing?" Michiru frowned.

"It seems that way… Ruka I'm sorry." Haruka merely nodded her head. Michiru looked at her… her face was almost expressionless. There was no anger… no sadness… no emotion at all. It terrified Michiru. "We should probably get you home. The doctor says you have to rest." Haruka nodded and started to sit up. She regretted it as she started to feel dizzy. She almost fell back, but Michiru held onto her and got her into a sitting position. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… just a little out of it still and a bit of a headache… that's all." With Michiru steadying her, Haruka managed to get to her feet. "Let's go home."

When they exited the office the crew was still loitering in the hallway. Sanada had returned and stopped talking to Soichiro to face Haruka.

"Don't worry we have a lawyer looking into it to see if we can find a loophole or something to get around this."

"Yeah don't worry Haruka. It's all going to work out so get some rest so you're ready to kick some ass on the track." Soichiro added. She gave them a weak smile before walking away with Michiru.

They arrived back at the mansion and immediately Michiru took Haruka upstairs. Haruka changed and got into bed. She took the pills Michiru offered her and downed them with a glass of water. Within minutes she felt her eyelids getting heavy and soon she was asleep.

Michiru quietly left the room and went to Haruka's office and sat at the desk. She picked up the phone and dialed Arian's number.

"Moshi moshi."

"Hey Arian, it's Michiru."

"Oh Michiru we saw the press conference. How's Haruka?"

"She'll be ok. She just needs to get some rest. She's asleep right now. Listen I was wondering if you would be able to keep Hotaru overnight. I want Haruka to get as much sleep as possible."

"Yeah no problem. Look after her alright?"

"Of course. Thank you Arian. Good night."

"Night." Michiru hung up the phone and sat back in the chair. After thinking for a while she got up and went to the bedroom. She grabbed her purse and stopped by Haruka's side, brushing the hair out of her face and placing a soft kiss on her lips before leaving the house entirely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Michiru drove for almost forty five minutes before she pulled up in front of a set of wrought iron gates. She stopped her car and lowered the window. A speaker crackled to life and a voice greeted Michiru.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes… I'm here to speak to my father." The speaker remained silent and a few moments later the gate swung on its hinges allowing Michiru to start her drive up the winding pathway. She parked in front of the steps that lead to two large doors. One was open and a well dressed man was standing there waiting for Michiru.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Michiru-San." The man greeted her in a dry voice.

"Where is my father Nobu-San?" Michiru wasn't in the mood for false pleasantries.

"He's in the den with your mother." Michiru stalked off without another word. She walked through the halls of her childhood home, quickly navigating her way towards her parents. She got to the door of the den and pushed it open, barging in on her parents who instead of looking shocked just seemed displeased that their quiet evening had been ruined.

"I hope you're here to tell us that you've come to your senses be-"

"Shut up!" Michiru yelled, cutting the man off. Hiro stared at her in mild disbelief. Never had his daughter ever raised her voice in such a manner against him. "I can not believe you. I can not believe that you can be so cruel and hurtful. You sent that man at the press conference didn't you? What gives you the right to treat people the way you do, let alone your own daughter?"

"You seem to be confused… I don't have a daughter. If I did you can be sure that she would not be some tramp who sleeps around with women ruining her parents, her loving parents who have been nothing but generous and loving her entire life, reputation."

"You call abandoning me to go off to London loving. You didn't even know that I was dating a woman. I've been with Haruka for five years. For more then five years you didn't call and ask what was going on in my life. You were always much more interested in how much money you could make."

"Money we sent to you so you could pay for your education and everything else that you possess." Michiru shook her head.

"You really do have too much money… you never noticed how I never cashed those checks you sent me. I've been supporting myself since I moved in with Haruka during high school. All the concerts I've given more then pay for my needs." She stopped and looked at her parents. "You know I really did miss you both… but having seen what you're capable of and how closed minded you are… after this I hope I never see you again. Because I've never loved someone as much as I love Haruka… and you've hurt her… no… you've tried to destroy her and in my eyes… that makes you both monsters." Michiru turned on and started towards the door. She stopped when she heard her father utter quietly.

"The only monster is that bitch." Michiru turned on her heel and swiftly made her way to her father. Before he could even react she had slapped him with all the force she could muster; and just as quickly turned back and left. Hiro stood there with a hand on his red cheek and glared at the door that Michiru had just left through.

Michiru sat in her car and gripped the steering wheel. She was trembling from the adrenaline coursing through her and the anger she felt. Tears started making the way down her face as she turned the key in the ignition. She wiped them away and drove away from her childhood home and her parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka woke the next morning to find Michiru clinging tightly to her. She was still dressed in what she had been wearing the night before and her face was tear stained. Haruka shifted slightly so she was on her side facing Michiru. She brushed away the aqua locks that had fallen into Michiru's face. Blue eyes opened and looked into teal.

"How are you feeling?" Michiru asked sleepily.

"Better… but I think I should be asking you that? What happened?" Michiru sighed.

"Nothing happened. I was just worried about you that's all."

"Well I believe you were worried, but I don't believe that that was all. Michi… you're still in your clothes from yesterday and you were obviously crying… a lot." As Haruka said this she brushed the back of her hand against Michiru's cheek. "What happened last night after I went to bed?"

"I went to see my father."

"He didn't touch you did he cause I swear to God if he did th-"

"No… no he didn't… As a matter of fact… I slapped him." At this Haruka couldn't help, but smirk. "I was just so mad I had to go over there and… and just yell and tell them everything that I've wanted to say to them, but have never been able to. In a way it felt good… but it still doesn't help anything." Haruka brought Michiru into a tight hug and ran her fingers through Michiru's hair.

"We can get through this… we will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So… what you're telling me is there's no way around this thing?"

"I'm sorry Haruka… Our lawyers have combed through all the charters and rules, everything, and as far as they can see that rule is concrete." Sanada finished grimily.

"I see." Haruka sighed into her hands. "So… that's it. I'm done." Haruka looked around at her crew who were assembled in a conference at the track. Everyone there was as downcast as the racer herself.

"I'm sorry Haruka… we all are." Haruka smiled sadly at Sanada as she stood up.

"Thank you… all of you. I don't think I could have asked for a better crew then you guys. The years that we've been together have been absolutely amazing. And I know that I would not have been as successful as I have been if I didn't have you guys backing me up and making sure everything was running smoothly. So… Thank you." Before another word could be spoken, Haruka turned and left the room. She didn't want anyone there to see the tears that we're starting to form in her eyes.

Haruka walked as quickly as she could to the back of the building and leaned against the side of it. She slowly slid down the wall and let all the tears out.

_What will I do now?_

**A/N- Normally I have more crap down here at the bottom but all I'm going to say is this… When all you see is darkness and despair all you need to do is open your eyes… open your eyes and realize that there are good things in your life.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Holy crap I left this one for awhile didn't I

**A/N- Holy crap I left this one for awhile didn't I? Sorry guys, my bad! Got distracted by… umm… Smexx! That's right Smexx! Yeah only a select few will understand that…Anyways. So this chapter is kinda…Bland? Boring? Crap? Ah well I'll let you guys choose.**

**Family Life Ch 8**

Haruka sat on the sand and stared at the waves that crashed to the shore. The waters were choppy and restless; a turmoil that reflected how Haruka was feeling at the moment.

After the meeting at the track she had spent at least an hour behind the main building crying. Finally getting herself together she had jumped in her car and raced towards the beach. She always felt a little better sitting there. However today, the beach seemed just as upset as she did. This, however, didn't stop her from spending a few hours just sitting there and staring blankly over the water, the wind whipping her hair about her face.

"Ruka?" Haruka jumped as she heard the soft voice to her left. She turned her head and saw Michiru standing there, her dress blowing around her knees in the wind, as her hair played wildly across her face while she used a hand to try to control it.

"Hey… what are you doing here?" Michiru sat down next to the blonde and placed her head on Haruka's shoulder.

"Soichiro-San called and asked if you were alright after the meeting… He told me what happened. I told him you hadn't come home yet… I figured you would be here." Haruka put her arm around Michiru's shoulder and pulled her close while burying her face in her aqua hair.

"You know me so well Michi." Haruka mumbled. She pulled her face away so she was once again staring out over the water. "I really don't know what I'm going to do now…"

"We'll figure something out Ruka."

"I know… I just… I love racing so much… I never really thought that I would ever not be able to do it anymore." Michiru took Haruka's hand that had been in her lap and held it reassuringly.

"It was a big shock to everyone." They sat there for awhile in silence, trying to take comfort in each other's presence. Finally Michiru spoke again. "Come on… we have to go pick up Hotaru. I'm sure she misses us and I'm sure Arian could use a break."

"Yeah… you're right." They got up and walked back along the beach to where they had both parked. "We'll go back to the house and drop off you car and then pick Hotaru up together?" Michiru nodded and they both got in their vehicles and drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka pressed the buzzer at the entrance to an apartment building and waited for a reply. The speaker crackled,

"Hello?"

"It's us." There was click and then a buzz. Haruka opened the door and held it while Michiru walked ahead of her. They went up to the 4th floor and knocked on 407. The door opened and a black mass jumped out the door right at Haruka's legs. "Oomph… Hey there Hime-Chan… you miss us?" The black haired girl nodded as Haruka picked her up.

"Did you have a good time with Arian sweetie?" Michiru asked as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Hai… I had a lot of fun. Auntie Riska took us to a movie last night. It was really funny." Michiru smiled at her daughter.

"Well that was nice of her."

"Do you guys want to come in for a bit… have a cup of tea?" Arian asked from her position leaning against the doorway. Michiru looked over to Haruka, who was smiling a real smile. It was amazing what a child could do.

"Sure Arian… That would be great." They walked in and went into the living room, sitting down. Arian went to the kitchen to start making tea. Hotaru was busy telling them how much fun she had had the past night, but Haruka wasn't listening. Instead she was busy straining to hear a conversation that was going on in the next room. It sounded like Riska was on the phone with someone and talking very excitedly.

Arian came back into the room with two cups of tea, handing one to Michiru and one to Haruka. She gave Haruka and odd look.

"What are you doing Haruka?"

"What? Oh sorry… I… umm, is that Riska on the phone I hear?" Arian turned in the direction of her bedroom.

"Yes… I think she's on the phone with work. They called right before you two got here. I don't know what about, but it sounds important." Right at that moment the door opened and Riska stepped out. She smiled as she walked towards them.

"Hello Haruka… Michiru. How are you both?" Haruka offered a small smile.

"Well things could certainly be better… but alright I guess." Riska nodded and then turned to Michiru.

"What about you Michiru? Has this affected your career at all?" Haruka's eyes suddenly widened. She completely forgot that she wasn't the only one who all this affected. Michiru was surely having a hard time as well. Haruka felt even worse now, if that was possible, as she waited with baited breath for Michiru's response.

"I've had a few venues cancel… they're not ok with a Lesbian performing. But that's only a few. Most of my concerts are still scheduled and ticket sales have only dropped slightly. So it's not that bad." She turned to face Haruka who was looking at her.

"Michi… I'm so sorry. I've been so concerned with myself and my raci-" She stopped talking as Michiru placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't worry about it Ruka. You asked me before any of this happened if I would be ok with you telling the truth and I told you yes. All of this with my music was expected. If I was in your position I would be just as consumed as you… It's alright." Michiru removed her finger.

"Still…" Haruka sighed. "I should have asked you what was happening. I'm sorry."

"Haruka it's ok… really. If anything major had happened I would have told you, but this was all expected." They turned their attention to Riska when she cleared her throat.

"Haruka what did the lawyer tell you about that rule in the charter?"

"Not much. Just that the rule was valid and there was no loophole to go around it."

"Well then I guess we just have to change the rule don't we?" They all stared at Riska with confused faces. "I had some of my people run around yesterday an-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Arian interrupted, waving her arms around. "You have people?" Riska smirked.

"I do. And yesterday I sent them around with a petition to change the rule to allow female racers. They just called me and they think we have enough to do it." Haruka sat there staring at Riska with a shocked face. She didn't know what to say.

"Are you serious?" The blonde finally uttered.

"Yes. As we speak they're meeting with a lawyer and then… they're going to talk to the racing commission and see if they'll change it."

"I… I don't believe it." Haruka stammered, still dumbfounded that there might be a way for her to race again.

"Well don't hold your breath, because the final decision does still lie with the commission. Hopefully they'll see that there are many fans out there that don't care if women race and want to see you continue to do so." Haruka stood up from the couch and extended her hand to Riska. She took it and was pulled into a tight hug by the blond.

"Thank you Riska. Thank you so much. This… is incredible of you to have done." As they parted Riska was blushing slightly.

"Hey it was nothing. I couldn't stand by and watch my girlfriend's best friend getting railroaded while there was something I could do." Arian suddenly pounced on Riska knocking her back on the couch behind them and kissing her.

"You… are the bet thing that has ever happened to me." Arian said, her lips still almost touching Riska's.

"Ouch to me." They turned to look at Haruka who was standing there with mock hurt on her face. "I thought I was the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"Yeah… well as much as I love being insulted by you and all… Riska has the position of best thing to ever happen to me." Haruka shrugged.

"Fair enough. After all… I do have Michiru. Who is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me." The violinist who had gotten up and was now standing next to Haruka leaned up and kissed the racer. Their moment was interrupted as Riska's Phone rang. She fished it out of her pocket and answered.

"Moshi Moshi… Yeah… Excllent. We'll meet you there tomorrow then." She hung up and turned to look at the waiting faces in the room. "We have a meeting in front of the racing commission tomorrow morning at ten. Don't be late."

"We won't. Thank you again Riska."

"Don't worry about it."

"Alright well we should take this one home then." Haruka said pointing to Hotaru who had been sitting quietly on the couch watching them.

"So we'll see you tomorrow morning then at ten."

"Indeed. Thanks for watching Hotaru and everything else guys."

"It's our pleasure. Have a good night."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 9:55 and Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Arian, Riska and her 'people' were all seated in a large room where a long table sat in the front. Slowly a group of men filed in and sat behind the table looking out to their small audience.

A man with graying black hair, who sat in the middle of the five, spoke first.

"So it says here that you are attempting to have the rule that states the only men may race changed to allow women to race as well." One of the men sitting near Riska got up. He was the lawyer they had talked to.

"That is correct sir. We have here a petition that has been signed by almost a thousand people here in the Tokyo area. We also have an online petition that has thousands of names from all over the globe that state that women, such as Haruka Tenoh, should be allowed to race." Haruka looked over to Riska at this. She had no idea that so many people signed. She could feel tears starting to form, but she fought them back for now.

"Well we shall take a moment to discuss this and shall return with our verdict." The panel stood up and exited the room. Haruka let out the breath she had been holding in. She then turned to Riska.

"How did you get that many signatures?"

"Haruka you're the top racer in Japan and you have a huge fan based the world round. It wasn't that hard at all. Barely anyone cares about the fact that you're a woman or a lesbian. However the ones who are opposed are always the loudest so these things get blown way out of proportion. Had this rule not existed or been brought up, then I don't doubt you would have had no problems."

"Except with the sponsors… they all dropped me, aside from one, as soon as word got out. Even if this rule gets changed that's still going to be a problem." As soon as the words left her lips they turned to the sound of the door opening and watched the panel sit down again.

"Well the amount of signatures you've gotten is impressive." The same man spoke. "And as this rule is so old and outdated… we've decided to annul it. Gender is no longer an issue in racing here in Japan." A loud cheer broke out as everyone stood and shouted… except Haruka. She was so overjoyed she didn't even know how to react so she sat there and let silent tears of joy fall down her cheek. Suddenly she was pulled up by Michiru and found herself in a tight hug that was soon joined by Arian and Riska. Haruka felt a tugging on her pants and looked down to see Hotaru struggling through the crowd. She bent down and lifted the little girl into her arms holding her tight.

"So you can race again Haruka-Papa?" Haruka nodded, smiling.

"Yes Hotaru… I can race again… that is…" Haruka's face fell for a second. "I need a new sponsor… I only have one and it's a small company… it's not enough." She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Haruka… my company is going to sponsor you. I've already talked to them about it and they would love to back up Japan's number one racer."

"Arian?" Haruka called over the small crowd.

"Yeah Haru-Chan?"

"If you don't marry this woman I am going to kick your ass… I mean it." They all laughed.

"Well I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon." She replied as she clung to Riska's side and stole a kiss. Haruka smiled as she watched her two friends, but soon felt a hand on her cheek turning her face. She found herself staring into two deep blue eyes.

"I told you this would all work out Ruka." Michiru said softly.

"You did… and I should know that you're always right." Michiru smiled and leaned up to meet Haruka's lips with her own.

**A/N- Well I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry once again that it took me so long. Well please read and review guys, you know I do so love when you do that.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Alright it is now 5:40am and I did it

**A/N-Alright it is now 5:40am and I did it. I wrote the next chapter. Miako Honey this one is for you. I told you I would do it, but holy crap I am my own worst enemy. Honest to god I found every distraction I could, but finally managed to focus long enough to get this out. You better enjoy it or… I'll… oh whatever I'm going to bed.**

**Family Life Ch 9**

"Are you sure you're ready? You feel comfortable confident?"

"Yes Sanada-san… honestly I'm fine. I'm ready for this. This is what I was born to do." Haruka tried to calm her manager as she adjusted her fire suit.

"Jeez Sanada-san way to exude confidence… are you trying to psych her out?" Soichiro laughed as he wrapped an arm around Haruka's shoulders. "Haru-chan's going to do us proud like always, right Haru-chan?"

"Right."

"Haruka-papa!" Haruka turned to the excited voice, calling to her from behind. She barely had time to react when she caught Hotaru in her arms.

"Whoa careful there my little firefly, you're going to hurt yourself one of these days."

"She's as reckless as you." Haruka smirked and looked over towards Michiru who was walking towards her.

"Wait till I teach her to drive." Michiru smacked Haruka on the arm. "Ow."

"You better teach her to drive safely Haruka Tenoh."

"Hai, I will. You know I wouldn't risk my little firefly." As she said this Haruka smiled down to the child in her arms.

"Yo Tenoh! Time to get in gear."

"Alright be right there." Haruka yelled back to her teammate. "Alright down you go Hime-Chan. I'll see you after the race." Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru before running off towards her car.

"Come on Hotaru. Auntie Arian and Auntie Riska are waiting for us." With that Michiru took Hotaru's hand and walked off towards the stands.

"And the big news of today's race ladies and gentleman is star racer Haruka Tenoh!" The announcer's voice boomed over the speakers at the race track. "Just last week there was a huge upset about the fact that Japan's number one racer is in fact a woman. Startling news to be sure especially with the realization of a rule that disallowed women to race. However a plethora of die hard fans and a petition convinced the racing board to overturn the rule and now here we sit waiting for her… I guess comeback race? Not sure what to call it. There was really only a week of uncertainty about her career, which I'm sure felt like an eternity to her, but Haruka Tenoh is still the top racer here in Japan and we'll see today if she will continue to hold this title."

Haruka sat inside her car gripping the steering wheel tight. Normally she wasn't nervous, but today was somewhat of a big day. She felt that she really needed to prove her right to be there, to race. She eyed the red light waiting for it to turn green… willing it to so she could get this over with. As if answering her prayers the light flashed green and all the cars peeled from their starting places.

Haruka easily took the lead and held it for the better part of the race. The second to last lap two racers caught up and we're really putting the pressure on Haruka. The last lap Haruka was in second place. The lead car wasn't giving any opportunity to pass. He was constantly cutting her off, effectively keeping her from pulling ahead. On the last turn Haruka managed to pull off a daring pass that had the entire crowd gasping as one. She passed the finish line first and maintained her title as Japan's number one.

As soon as Haruka exited her car she was pounced upon by her crew, who hoisted her upon their shoulders. Champagne rained down and showered everyone as flashes went off.

Out of the corner of her eye Haruka could make out a mass of aqua heading towards her. She got the guys to put her down and as soon as she could she pulled Michiru into her arms and kissed her.

"Congratulations." Michiru whispered, their lips still a breath away from each others. "You're still number one."

"Was there ever any doubt about that?"

"Hmm… never." Haruka smirked and captured Michiru's lips again. She was suddenly thrown off balance by some extra weight crashing down on her back.

"Oof… what the hell?"

"Congratulations Haru-Chan!"

"Arian get off of me!" Arian sighed and released her grip on Haruka. When the blonde turned around she was caught in a bone crushing hug by the raven haired woman. "Gah what are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Arian let the poor woman breath." Pouting Arian once again let go of the blond. Haruka turned to her saviour.

"Thanks Riska. God how do you put up with that?"

"Well I don't get pounced upon like that… well… not for the same reasons." Riska said winking at Arian.

"And I did not need to hear that." Haruka turned away, back towards Michiru who was giggling behind her hand. "I gotta go shower. I'll be back." She kissed Michiru on the cheek and ruffled Hotaru's hair as she walked by in the direction of the locker rooms.

After her shower Haruka was still smiling like a fool. Winning was great, but today it seemed all that much sweeter. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and there were no more 'secrets' hanging in the air. After packing up her bag Haruka headed out the door.

As soon as Haruka had walked across the threshold a strong pair of hands grabbed her jacket collar and threw her back against the wall. She winced in pain as her head hit the brick wall behind her. She opened her eyes and looked into hate filled ones. Glancing around she saw three other pairs as well, glaring at her with animosity.

"Who the hell do you think you are Tenoh? You don't belong here!" Spat Yoshi Takado, the second place winner from the race.

"Well hate to be the one to inform you, but if you could read you would have seen that I do belong here… still number one." Yoshi growled in anger as he brought his fist back. Just before he was able to make contact with Haruka's face she had broken his one handed grip and ducked away. He howled in pain as he hit the bricks. "Get her!"

Immediately the two other men were upon her. One took a punch from Haruka, but this was enough time for the other one to grab her from behind, holding her arms back. She struggled, but soon felt a fist connect with her face.

"Woman don't fucking belong in racing Tenoh!" Yoshi said as he rubbed his swollen hand before once again punching Haruka this time in the stomach.

"You always did hate losing to me… bet it's worse now you know I'm a woman." Haruka managed to cough out from her bent over position. Yoshi's face went red with rage. He started punching Haruka repeatedly in the gut.

"RUKA!" The scream brought Takado out of his fury. He looked up and saw four people, two of whom were running towards him. He nodded to his companion and quickly they ran away, letting Haruka drop to the ground.

Riska and Soichiro ran past Haruka after the fleeing men. Meanwhile Michiru, carrying Hotaru, and Arian came to Haruka's side. Haruka was on her hands and knees, wiping away the blood at the corner of her mouth.

"Ruka are you alright?" Michiru asked as she knelt next to the blond trying to steady her. Haruka nodded as she turned so she was now sitting down, leaning back on one hand.

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"What the hell was that?" Arian asked.

"Takado wasn't too pleased about losing to a woman it seems." Haruka answered before turning her head and spitting blood. "Help me up."

"Ruka are you sure? Maybe you should just sit here for a bit." Haruka looked at Michiru and the aqua haired woman sighed nodding at Arian who stood up too and helped lift the blonde to her feet. Haruka leaned heavily on Michiru who was holding her tightly.

"We lost them." Riska huffed as she came up beside them.

"Did you see who they were?" Soichiro asked.

"Yoshi Takado and I think two of his crew."

"Well that's going to be a pleasure to report." Soichiro scoffed. "That guy is such an ass. You alright?" Haruka nodded.

"Just going to be little sore tonight, that's all."

"Well come on… we have to go report this and then you can go home." Haruka nodded and followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ruka are you alright?" Michiru asked as she came up behind her lover in the bathroom. It was now night and Hotaru had been put to bed by Michiru while Haruka went to go change. She was now standing in front of the mirror gingerly touching her now swollen black eye.

"Yeah I'm fine." She sighed.

"That looks pretty bad."

"Looks worse then it feels." Haruka turned around and looked at Michiru who was staring at her with concern and worry. Haruka smiled and wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her bringing them close together. "Honestly babe the thing that was hurt the most was my pride."

"What's going to happen to Takado?"

"Well he's expelled from racing and I pressed assault charges, but I don't really know. Probably just a slap on the wrist." Michiru sighed as she clung to Haruka. "Come on… let's go to bed."

"Alright." Michiru followed Haruka from the bathroom and then went to change her own clothes while Haruka crawled into their bed. Michiru soon followed, cuddling up close to the blond.

"Well I don't know about you, but I think I've had more excitement these past few weeks to last me a lifetime."

"Mmm well you still have something to deal with Ruka."

"Hmm… what's that babe?"

"Our wedding." Haruka smirked in the dark.

"That my dear will be a pleasure, and I can't wait." Michiru smiled and kissed Haruka.

"Good night Ruka. I love you."

"I love you too Michi. Night."

**A/N-Alright well I'm thinking one chapter left in this one. Don't think I could possibly drag it out any longer. Well I hope you guys have enjoyed it so far and if so how about leaving me a little review? I do so like those.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I must apologize to all my readers out there. I bet you thought I was dead. And no I wasn't but I was moving and enjoying my life with my now Fiancé Trixxie! So after much prodding from her I'm trying to finish this story but I'm feeling a little bit rusty so this chapter is like a filler, as I try to get my writing skills back. Sooooo I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Family Life Ch. 10**

Haruka woke the next day and found herself tangled in the sheets and taking up practically the entire bed. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 11:37 in the morning. Normally she was up far earlier but, stress and a beating can really tire a person out. She escaped the sheets and hit the shower, enjoying the warmth that cascaded down her. Once she was dressed she made her way down the hall. When she reached the stairs she could hear voices in the living room and followed them to find Arian and Michiru once again surrounded by books and magazines of weddings.

"How nice of you to join us before the day is over Haru-Chan." Arian smirked, barely looking up from her magazine.

Michiru turned and smiled at Haruka as she got up and moved towards the blonde.

"How are you feeling love?" she asked as she placed her arms around Haruka.

"Not that bad. Actually I think that was one of the best sleeps I've had on awhile." Michiru giggled at her.

"Well you had the whole bed. I woke up and was almost on the floor. I decided it was safer if I got up." Haruka blushed a bit at this.

"Sorry about that." She said sheepishly.

"That's alright. You looked so adorable I couldn't be mad. Besides I wanted to get some more wedding planning going. Arian and I have been looking at venues and we found one we really like."

"I really thought you guys had already planned most of this." Haruka commented as she let herself be pulled to the couch. Michiru handed her a magazine that was open to a gorgeous mountain cabin that did ceremonies by a nearby waterfall.

"We've planned lots of things but there's a lot that goes into a wedding Ruka. We still need the venue and flowers, favours, music and" Michiru was cut off my Haruka putting her hand up.

"Ok I get it." She laughed. "Lots more than I thought."

"Maybe you should help us?" Michiru asked.

"Wow I don't know Michiru do we really trust Haruka? I mean this wedding is suppose to be stylish and amazing." Arian dodged the magazine that flew at her. "We leave things to her and we're going to have plastic flowers, a shanty and some overweight guy in a ruffled tuxedo singing."

"Ha ha. I wouldn't do that to my own wedding... yours however... might be an idea." Arian stuck her tongue out at Haruka.

"Well we really do need to start getting things in order Ruka, we don't have all that much time. We especially need to book the venue for the day we want."

"Well I do like the one you just showed me in the magazine I threw at Arian."

"Well here look at it again." Arian tossed the magazine back at Haruka, who manage to catch it right before it hit her. Now it was Haruka's turn to stick her tongue out at Arian.

"Honestly you two." Michiru snatched the magazine from Haruka. "It is part of a resort that's up there so I think we should take a weekend and go up there to see if we really like it. If we do we can reserve it then."

"Mmm a romantic getaway with you? I like where this is going." She kissed Michiru before turning to look at Arian. "Would you mi-"

"Watching Hotaru while you two go away? Yeah yeah. Honestly I'm starting to think I should get paid for this."

"Hey this is just part of the best friend's job."

"Job? I wasn't aware that this was a job. But now that you mention it taking care of you is a lot of work..."

"Hey!" Haruka threw one of the pillows on the couch at Arian who caught it and threw it back, hitting Haruka in the face.

"I'm going to the kitchen to call the resort before I get hit with friendly fire." Michiru words fell on deaf ears as Haruka leaped off the couch pillow in hand and chased Arian, who was screaming as she ran up the stairs. In the kitchen Hotaru was sitting at the table doing some homework listening to the radio. "I often wonder how it is that you're more mature then the two of them."

"What are you talking about Michiru-mama?"

"Haruka and Arian are chasing each other with pillows" Michiru said as she shook her head.

"I wanna play too!" Hotaru exclaimed as she ran from the kitchen to find her papa and auntie.

"I spoke to soon." Michiru picked up the phone and dialled the number from the magazine add and made reservations for the next weekend. When she hung up she went into the hall and was shocked to hear how quiet it was. There was no one in the living room so she went upstairs and found Haruka, Arian and Hotaru all huffing and puffing in Hotaru's room on the floor. It really was an adorable sight. Everyone looked so dishevelled and happy she couldn't help but laugh.

"Who won?"

"Isn't it obvious?" smiled Haruka. "Me of course."

"Pft yeah right I clearly won." Arian commented as she half heartedly hit Haruka with a pillow.

"I think Haruka's right... she won."

"That's right! Thanks baby." Haruka smirked smugly.

"And it's customary for everyone to tickle the winner!" Michiru yelled as she pounced on Haruka. Everyone quickly followed suit and Haruka wasn't able to bat away all three pairs of hands.

After 10 minutes everyone was now in a heap on the floor. Tears were in Haruka's eyes from laughing so much.

"That was soooo unfair!" Haruka said as she poked Michiru in the side.

"I thought it was fair." She said innocently and kissed Haruka on the cheek.

"Me too. Well I think we're done with wedding planning for the day so I'm going to get going. I'll call you guys later. Take care Hotaru!" All three of them wished their goodbyes to Arian as she left.

"Well that was exhausting."

"I want to go to the park now!" Hotaru exclaimed

"Hotaru your papa is quite happy on the floor right now. OW! Hey that hurt!"Haruka said rubbing her side where Michiru had just poked her.

"You haven't even been up an hour! We'll have some lunch and then we'll go to the park."

"Alright alright."

"Wow! It's even nicer than in the pictures." Haruka breathed as she looked around her. She and Michiru had just arrived at the resort. It was up in the mountains outside Tokyo and the scenery was just breath taking,

"It's gorgeous. This would be the perfect place for the wedding! Let's go check in." Michiru grabbed Haruka's arm and dragged her towards the main building.

They checked in and dropped their bags off in their room and decided to go walk the grounds and check out where the ceremony would be held and the reception. They walked along a path until they could make out the sound of falling water. They had arrived at the waterfall. It was beautiful. The water crashed onto the rocks underneath and traveled down the river. A mist fell softly in the air gave it that ultra fresh feeling. A grassy area stood nearby which would be used for the ceremony.

"Well this is definitely where I want to marry you." Haruka said as she twirled Michiru around.

"Honestly I could get married anywhere as long as it's too you. But I do agree that this place is just amazing." Michiru leaned up to kiss Haruka.

They shared a lovely romantic dinner at the resort restaurant and agreed that if the food at the reception was just as good, no one would leave their wedding hungry or unhappy. Back in their room they spent the night making love and relishing in each other's presence.

"Mmm it's been so long since we've had a nice romantic weekend to ourselves." Michiru mused as she laid her head on Haruka's chest and wrapped her arm around Haruka's stomach.

"It has." Haruka said as she absently ran her fingers through Michiru's aqua tresses. "Sadly we do have to go home tomorrow. And then we have to plan the rest of our wedding. Now we have a venue we can send out all the invites and everything."

"Yes. It's going to be a busy few months... you don't think we're rushing the wedding do you?"

"God no. As far as I'm concerned it's still too far away. 6 Months is more than enough. It's going to be a small wedding cause... well let's face it it's only friends. We don't really have any family coming. And at the most we'll have like 20-30 people there."

"Yeah..."

"I'm sorry about your parents Michi... I really am."

"Don't be Ruka. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault but their own."

"Still it's not easy." She said as she squeezed Michiru against her.

"As long as I have you and Hotaru I'm fine. I'm happier than I ever thought I would be with my life."

"Good. All I want is for you to be happy." Haruka said as she kissed the top of Michiru's head. Michiru lifted herself so she could look at Haruka.

"I am very Happy Ruka." Michiru pressed her lips to Haruka's in a passionate kiss. "Now... let's make the most of the rest of this weekend." She said in a sultry voice as she climbed on top of Haruka.

"Mmm yes please!"

**And there it is. As I said before I'm a little rusty since it's been well over a year since I last wrote something. But I hope you guys like it enough to review. Thanks for reading.**

**-Reusch **


End file.
